La dernière larme de Jedusor
by Orion6317
Summary: Tom Jedusor n'était qu'un adolescent comme un autre, peutêtre plus solitaire, plus tourmenté, plus violent que ses camarades, jusqu'à ce jour où par sa faute, il provoqua le décès de sa seule véritalbe amie
1. Chapter 1

Et si le Basilic n'avait pas tué que Mimi Geignarde ce fameux jour?

Partant de la conviction que l'homme ne nait pas foncièrement mauvais, voici une petite fic sans prétention pour expliquer la naissance de Lord Voldemort.

En espérant que ça plaira à quelques uns... quoi qu'il en soit, toute review est plus que bienvenue!

Une révélation inattendue

Depuis le début de la semaine, Neville Londubat était étrange. En fait, il semblait transformé depuis qu'il avait quitté la leçon de potion en pleurant, après une verte réprimande du Professeur Rogue, excédé par ses oublis à répétition.

Lui, qui était ordinairement calme, posé, rêveur et timide, paraissait soudain joyeux, détendu et surtout pressé. De même, l'éternel distrait qui aurait perdu sa tête si elle n'avait pas été fixée solidement entre ses deux épaules, réussissait à conserver constamment avec lui un livre dans la lecture duquel il se plongeait dès qu'il avait deux minutes de liberté.

Que pouvait-il faire chaque jour, entre la fin du dîner et le couvre-feu ? Qui avait-il rencontré ? Que lui était-il arrivé ce fameux lundi pour le rendre plus radieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant ses quatre années d'internat ?

Pour répondre à ces questions intriguées, Seamus Finigan subtilisa un soir la « Carte du Maraudeur » cher à son camarade de chambre.

Bien qu'Harry Potter n'ait jamais expressément parlé du cadeau offert par les frères Weasley pour lui permettre de se déplacer dans Poudlard sans risques, Seamus l'avait un jour surpris en train d'expliquer à son ami Ron les propriétés de ce bout de parchemin apparemment anodin.

Ainsi, après avoir prononcé le rituel Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, Seamus repéra les pas de Neville qui se dirigeaient vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. La curiosité piquée au vif, il ne résista pas à la tentation de savoir ce que son camarade allait faire dans cet endroit déserté par les élèves depuis que le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde y sévissait à coup d'inondations et de bruyantes lamentations.

- … Je t'assure ! La Grosse Dame en a été tellement vexée qu'elle est allée se cacher dans les ruines du château MeQueen… tu sais, le tableau en face de la volière. Tous les professeurs l'ont cherchée pendant une semaine…

Sans se douter de la présence d'un espion de l'autre côté de la porte, Neville était assis sur une couverture posée à même le sol en face des lavabos, et écoutait son interlocutrice avec un amusement mêlé de ravissement.

Mimi Geignarde semblait de bonne humeur. Flottant dans les airs, elle racontait des anecdotes de sa vie à Poudlard, en tortillant distraitement entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux bouclés.

- … Mais bon, tout ça, c'était pour t'expliquer pourquoi tes parents ont dû passer le printemps à épousseter tous les tableaux de l'école… C'est aussi la dernière fois qu'un élève s'aventurait dans une autre maison que la sienne… Mais Neville, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu es triste tout-à-coup ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Tu sais, il faut me pardonner. Ça fait si longtemps que plus personne ne vient me parler comme ça…

- Non, c'est pas toi, protesta vivement le garçon, en essuyant furtivement une larme qui menaçait de rouler sur sa joue. C'est seulement que tu es la première à me parler de mes parents comme ça… Depuis toujours, on me raconte combien ils étaient courageux, comment ils ont combattu les Mangemorts jusqu'au bout sans trembler… J'avais oublié qu'il y avait eu quelque chose avant… qu'ils avaient eu une vie avant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste…

Gagné par l'émotion, submergé par la tristesse de ne pas avoir eu la chance de connaître cette facette de la personnalité de ses parents, le jeune homme ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Secoué de sanglots, il se laissa aller à pleurer, en face d'une Mimi désemparée, désolée de ne pouvoir lui être d'aucune utilité.

Ce fut alors que Seamus, n'y tenant plus, décida d'intervenir. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte (provoquant un départ immédiat et affolé de Mimi), et approcha de son camarade pour le consoler.

Il ne connaissait rien de la famille de Neville, celui-ci s'étant simplement contenté de signaler qu'il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Mais par égard pour lui, il ne posa aucune question. Fraternellement, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et appuya son front sur les cheveux foncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neville ? Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, si tu as des ennuis…

- Non, merci Seamus, ça va aller. C'est juste un petit coup de blues, ça va passer… Mais, elle est où Mimi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin… Alors, comme ça, c'est ici que tu passes tes soirées depuis lundi !

Pour changer les idées de son ami, qui se mouchait bruyamment dans un carré de tissu d'une propreté douteuse, Seamus tenta d'amener la conversation sur un sujet plus léger, en essayant un trait d'humour.

- … Alors comme ça, tu te mets à faire la cour à un fantôme ? T'as pas réussi à trouver une fille chez les vivants, t'es désespéré à ce point ?

Mais sa plaisanterie ne lui apporta qu'un regard chargé de reproches, qui le dissuada de continuer dans cette voie. Aussi, mal à l'aise, il empoigna machinalement le livre qui passionnait tant son camarade, et le feuilleta avec de plus en plus d'intérêt.

- Ça alors ! Mais c'est le journal intime de…

- Mimi Geignarde, oui… Il est passionnant… Tu sais, elle…

- Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Ben, tu te souviens : lundi, j'avais perdu mon parchemin sur les propriétés des poils de poireaux et Rogue m'avait envoyé le retrouver… Je l'ai cherché partout, même en haut, dans la tour d'astronomie. Et c'est en redescendant, que j'ai remarqué une salle que j'avais jamais vue. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il y avait dedans !

- Ben dis-le moi !

- Toutes les choses que j'ai perdues depuis que je suis arrivé ici… mais pas seulement les miennes. Il y avait plein de bazar, même une autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard signée de Mme Dumbledore !

- Hein ? Non, tu te fous de moi !

- Non, je t'assure ! J'aurais passé des heures à fouiller là-dedans, mais j'avais pas le temps. J'ai juste ramassé un peu de mes affaires, et je suis sorti. J'ai pas vu que dans le tas, il y avait ce bouquin…

- Et tu y es retourné ? Elle est où cette salle ?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle est magique ! Je n'ai jamais pu la retrouver. C'est comme si elle avait disparu… Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai récupéré mon parchemin…

- … Et la vie intime de Mimi ! Comment elle s'appelait, au fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est écrit nulle part, et elle a refusé de me le dire. Il paraît que c'est un prénom trop ridicule.

- Et elle te laisse lire son journal sans protester ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y a mis ? Il y a des détails croustillants ? Elle était amoureuse ? Allez, vas-y, raconte !

- Non, je peux pas. Tu vois, elle me fait confiance, je veux pas dire ses secrets…

- Eh ! Tu parles de Mimi Geignarde un fantôme ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, de ce qu'elle te laisse faire ou pas ?

- Non ! T'es pas juste ! Non seulement, elle sait tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'école durant ces 50 dernières années, mais en plus, elle est super sympa ! Elle vaut vraiment la peine d'être connue, tu sais !

- Ouais, peut-être, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui être présenté maintenant. Bon, je vais te laisser faire le joli cœur… Moi, franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à écouter un fantôme… Si jamais, tu peux venir nous retrouver derrière le terrain de quiddich, Dean et Ron vont organiser une course de balai.

Ignorant à quel point son intrusion avait réussi à remonter le moral de son camarade, Seamus se contenta de lui taper amicalement sur la cuisse, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce d'un pas tranquille.

A peine la porte refermée derrière le visiteur importun, Mimi ressortit du lavabo, en inspectant les alentours, prête à replonger dans l'eau au moindre bruit ou geste suspect. Elle semblait émue, bouleversée, mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne le montra pas par une de ses crises mémorables. Lentement, presque timidement, elle approcha de Neville, en le fixant avec insistance.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le garçon en soit trop indisposé pour le supporter daventage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es fâchée à cause de Seamus ?

Sans répondre, elle tendit le bras, comme pour caresser la joue de Neville, mais abandonna son geste lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'aucun contact ne serait possible entre eux.

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement, avec l'expression de celui qui doute de ce qu'il a entendu.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De… de moi… C'est vrai que tu me trouves sympa ?

- Ben ouais, t'es cool, répliqua l'adolescent, sincèrement étonné de cette question angoissée. J'aime bien parler avec toi. On est un peu pareils, toi et moi…

- Oh non ! Toi, tu es un garçon génial ! Tu es gentil, intelligent… Tu ressembles à…

- A qui ? releva Neville, flatté par la chaleur des propos du fantôme.

- Ben… mon Tom…

- Tom ?

- Oui, Tom. C'était mon...

Subitement, comme frappée par la foudre, la jeune fille s'interrompit, avant de s'agiter et de voleter dans tous les sens en se rongeant les ongles et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Mimi ! Hé, Mimi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui c'est ce Tom ?

- Rien. Enfin, c'est personne. Oublie. Je devais pas en parler, c'était un secret, personne ne devait savoir… Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il dira, quand il saura ?... Neville, dis, tu ne vas pas le raconter à tout le monde, hein ? S'il te plaît, jure-le moi… Il ne faut pas qu'Olive et Jade le sachent…

La pauvre enfant semblait réellement paniquée, en colère contre sa langue trop bien pendue. Et surtout, elle se mit à s'agiter, à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle hantait les toilettes depuis 50 ans. Jusqu'à ce que Neville la ramène à la réalité, en lui faisant remarquer que ses ennemies de classe devaient être grand-mères depuis fort longtemps déjà.

- Tu sais, à mon avis, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ton Tom ne doit plus s'inquiéter de savoir si quelqu'un découvre votre relation… Il a certainement bien d'autres soucis que de voir ressurgir ses amours d'adolescent !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… De toutes façons, il n'est plus ici, il ne risque plus sa réputation. Et toi, tu es aussi gentil que lui… Tu veux que je t'en parle ?

- Si tu veux. C'était ton amoureux ?

- Qui, Tom ? Oh non… Enfin, oui, moi, je l'aimais, bien sûr. Tu penses, c'était un grand, il était le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, et le plus intelligent, et en plus, il était du genre secret, tourmenté, comment j'aurais pu ne pas en être amoureuse ? Mais en fait, entre nous, c'était pas de l'amour, c'était mieux que ça. On se voyait en secret, et on parlait pendant des heures de plein de trucs qu'on n'aurait jamais dit aux autres… Il disait qu'il aurait voulu être mon grand frère. Parce que tu vois, il n'avait pas de famille. C'était parce qu'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat qu'il n'était pas tendre avec les autres. Tout le monde le craignait, mais il n'en avait rien à faire… Et en plus, avec moi, il était trop mignon, tendre, doux, c'est pour ça que tu me fais penser à lui…

Durant l'explication de Mimi, Neville avait senti peu à peu son sang se glacer, et son cœur s'arrêter. Soudain, saisi d'angoisse, il eut à peine la force de murmurer d'une voix blanche.

- Ton copain, il ne s'appelait pas Tom Jedusor ?

- Ben oui. Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu le connais ? Dis, où tu vas ?... Neville !!!

Longtemps, l'appel de Mimi Geignarde résonna dans le couloir du 2ème étage, alors que Neville Londubat s'enfuyait, terrifié par la confession de sa nouvelle amie.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, voici le second chapitre. Ça met du temps à se mettre en place, mais bon, je ne vois pas comment passer plus vite aux choses sérieuses…

J'espère que ça intéressera quand même quelqu'un. En tous cas, tous le commentaires, les bons comme les mauvais, sont les bienvenus !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre II

Une explication orageuse

Durant une semaine, Neville évita soigneusement d'approcher l'endroit où Mimi avait recommencé à se lamenter avec plus d'ardeur encore que par le passé.

Il eut besoin de ces 7 jours pour retrouver son équilibre, après l'horrible révélation du jeune fantôme.

Passant alternativement de la terreur à la colère, il finit par ne ressentir plus qu'une tristesse infinie. Non pas en songeant à la trahison de celle qu'il avait fini par considérer comme une amie, mais parce qu'elle avait osé le comparer à l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Mais enfin, n'y tenant plus, poussé par une curiosité légitime, et animé d'une certaine mauvaise conscience d'avoir abandonné Mimi sans explication, il retourna la voir le dimanche matin, durant le match de quidditch hebdomadaire.

Doucement, timidement, prêt déjà à essuyer un rejet violent et sans appel, il prit son courage à deux mains, et heurta à la porte des toilettes des filles du 2ème étage.

Mais, contrairement à sa crainte, il ne reçut qu'un larmoyant « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux », qui le rassura, et le poussa à expliquer d'une voix claire et ferme.

- Nos conversations me manquent. Et il faut qu'on parle sérieusement de Qui-Tu-Sais !

- J'ai rien à te dire. Tu ne comprendrais rien de toutes façons…

Cependant, malgré sa protestation pleine de rancœur, Mimi passa tout de même une main gracieuse à travers la porte, afin d'inviter son ami à la rejoindre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle vivement, avant que Neville ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Pris de court, l'adolescent hésita avant de vider son cœur. Mais, après un instant de réflexion, il se résolut à aller droit au but, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. D'autant plus qu'il n'était plus certain tout à coup que Mimi ait su ce qui était advenu de son «Tom ».

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu étais amie avec… Voldemort ? questionna-t-il, sans pouvoir retenir un frisson de peur lorsque ce nom sortit de ses lèvres.

- Non !!! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta Mimi, horrifiée par l'accusation. Non, moi, j'étais copine avec Tom Jedusor… Tu auras peut-être de la peine à me croire, mais c'était un garçon comme un autre, avant toute cette histoire…

- Tiens donc ! Vraiment, je crois que tu devrais partir en thérapie pour t'ouvrir les yeux ! T'en es encore amoureuse, y'a pas d'autre explication ! Tous ceux qui ont connu ton… enfin ¨lui¨, disent exactement le contraire de toi ! Grand-mère a dit que même bébé, il faisait peur à tout le monde !

Au cri contrarié qui fit écho à sa réplique, Neville n'eut aucune peine à comprendre que son point de vue n'était pas partagé. Aussi, il se tut, à la recherche d'arguments pouvant convaincre son interlocutrice de la personnalité démoniaque de son « héros ».

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Il n'était pas commode, et il ne faisait aucun cadeau à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est-à-dire tout le monde. Mais il avait aussi un petit quelque chose… ajouta l'adolescente, soudain rêveuse, avec de la douceur dans la voix.

- Ouais, ben tu dois être la seule à l'avoir remarqué… Mais excuse-moi, c'est pas que je doute de toi, mais tu es bien certaine qu'on parle du même homme ? Tu l'as vraiment côtoyé ? Parce que, excuse-moi, mais j'ai entendu parlé de votre couple nulle part ! Et en plus, tu oublies que c'est à cause de ton Tom que tu es un fantôme… ou alors, tu ne le sais peut-être pas…

- Va te faire voir, Neville Londubat ! De toutes façons, j'ai besoin de personne ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis seule, tu vas pas me manquer ! Je savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas, si je te parlais de ça. Mais moi, je sais bien ce que j'ai vécu !

Très en colère, Mimi s'arrangea pour plonger dans l'une des cuvettes des wc, uniquement pour le plaisir de provoquer une inondation, et ainsi asperger le jeune homme. Celui-ci, comprenant ce geste plus désespéré que réellement malveillant, n'émit aucune protestation. Animé d'un léger sourire amusé, il épongea son nez, avant de reprendre avec patience.

- Tu sais, Mimi, ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi… enfin pas vraiment. Mais, ça fait quand même 50 ans que tu n'as pas quitté Poudlard… Il est possible que tu ais un peu enjolivé tes souvenirs… Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais assisté à des centaines de déclarations d'amour… Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas imaginé une histoire entre… ¨lui¨ et toi ?

- Ah ouais ? Et ce que j'ai écrit dans mon journal, c'était des romans peut-être ?

- Mais ma pauvre amie… Tu oublies que je l'ai lu, ton journal ! Et permets-moi de te dire qu'il n'y a pas une ligne sur ce sujet là-dedans ! protesta Neville, en brandissant le livre incriminé sous le nez du fantôme, comme preuve de ses allégations.

- Tu me crois donc si crétine ? Bien sûr que tu n'as rien lu ! Je t'ai dit que c'était un secret. Réfléchis si t'en es capable : tu viendrais à être copain avec un fille de première année, tu voudrais vraiment que tout le monde soit au courant ? Honnêtement, tu te glorifierais, toi, de passer tes jours de congé avec une gamine comme moi, une grosse idiote avec des boutons et des lunettes ? C'est vrai, Tom avait quelque chose de spécial, mais il n'en était pas moins un garçon, pareil à tous les autres. Et c'est pour ça, pour préserver sa réputation qu'il m'avait fait jurer de ne jamais parler de nous… Mais moi, je suis une fille, et il a bien fallu que je partage mon secret avec quelque chose…

- Ouais, ben c'est pas dans ce journal là. Tu as dû en écrire un autre, parce que j'ai rien vu qui aurait pu…

- Dis, tu te souviens qu'on est dans une école de sorciers ? Je n'étais qu'en première, mais j'avais quelques notions de magie quand même ! Si tu fais marcher ce que ta mère a mis entre tes deux oreilles, tu vas certainement trouver tout seul le secret de mon livre… N'importe qui aurait pu le faire, mais comme je n'intéressais personne, j'aurais même pas eu à protéger mon histoire… Même après ma mort, y'a pas eu un seul élève pour se demander ce que j'avais écrit là dedans.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par l'idée de découvrir ce qui avait pu réunir ces deux êtres aussi différents l'un que l'autre, Neville aurait pu déceler dans le ton de son interlocutrice la solitude, le sentiment d'exclusion injuste, de profonde tristesse qui l'avait habitée durant sa scolarité, et il aurait pu lui témoigner son affection. Mais, passionné par le sortilège à déjouer, il fut incapable de trouver les mots juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'appréciait vraiment.

Tout au plus réussit-il à lui adresser un bref sourire, avant de demander avec un brin d'impatience.

- Tu vas me laisser poireauter longtemps, avant de me dire comment ouvrir cet engin ? Tu y as jeté quel sort ?

Retrouvant cette espièglerie développée dans le fond de son antre, la jeune fille tourniqua autour de l'adolescent, tout en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

- Peut-être que je vais te le dire, si tu me le demandes poliment… Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas pressée… Moi, j'ai toute l'éternité…

- S'il te plaît, Mimi de mon cœur…

- Voilà, c'est déjà mieux. Mais dis-moi, donne-moi une bonne raison de te dévoiler ma vie privée, puisque tu crois que je te raconte des bobards.

- Tu veux une raison ? J'en ai une, et la meilleure qui soit : Tu as eu une histoire avec l'homme qui a rendu mes parents fous à lier… et j'aimerais savoir comment tu as pu te laisser amadouer par ce monstre…

Après encore une longue, très longue, séance de réflexion, ponctuée par d'innombrables soupirs, Mimi s'arrêta de voleter, et plongea son regard délavé dans les prunelles marron de Neville.

- Ok. Mais te fais pas d'illusions. Si je te le dis, c'est pas pour ce que tu crois. C'est pour que tu comprennes que Tom avait autant peur que toi de son côté démoniaque, quand je l'ai connu… A cette époque, il aurait encore pu basculer dans le camp du bien…

- Tiens donc, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! répliqua Neville, incapable de se représenter le Mage Noir en angelot boutonneux.

- Va te faire voir ! Tu mérites pas de connaître tout ça ! Fiche moi le camp… Tout de suite ! Et rends-moi mon journal !

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu puisses le toucher !

- Oh ! Ça, c'est bas ! Très bas, Neville ! Tu n'es qu'un gros… un gros… naze !

Satisfaite de cette insulte suprême, Mimi tourna alors le dos à son compagnon avec un air outragé, et plongea dans sa cuvette préférée, en provoquant un véritable tsunami dans la salle des toilettes, ce qui obligea Neville à en sortir précipitamment, son précieux livre sous le bras….


	3. Chapter 3

Oups, j'avais oublié de spécifier que tout, à part deux ou trois allusions, appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Sinon, qu'ajouter, à part que j'espère que ça plaira à certains... Allez, bonne lecture (et à plus pour les reviews)

Chapitre III

A nouveau, Mimi Geignarde et Neville Londubat s'étaient quittés sur une dispute. Mais, contrairement aux fois précédentes, aucun des deux adolescents ne désirait plus tenter une réconciliation. Pas tant que le malentendu persisterait, que le fantôme continuerait à défendre son "Tom", et que Neville refuserait de croire possible une quelconque camaraderie entre le futur "Mage Noir" et le "Vilain Petit Canard" de Poudlard.

Et pourtant, avec un brin de bonne volonté réciproque, l'entente aurait pu à nouveau régner entre les deux nouveaux amis. Mais, poussé par une fierté mal placée compte tenu des circonstances, Neville refusa l'idée même de réclamer l'aide de Mimi pour déjouer le sort infligé à son journal intime.

Patiemment, il régurgita toutes les formules apprises durant ses 4 ans d'internat, sans réussir à dévoiler le récit tant attendu et redouté. A bout d'idée, il songeait à retourner dans les toilettes des filles, penaud et la bouche en cœur, lorsque à la sortie du réfectoire, la sœur de Tim Dunigan, (une Poufsoufle de 1ère année), s'approcha timidement de lui et commença à débiter d'un trait un message appris par cœur.

- Salut. Je suis envoyée par Mimi Geignarde. Elle te fait dire que ton bonheur se trouve à la page 42 du livre de contes des 5 continents…

Longtemps, le garçon demeura interdit, le regard perdu sur la porte à travers laquelle la jeune fille s'était enfuie avant même d'avoir songé à reprendre sa respiration. Plus que de l'amusement, il ressentait du scepticisme quand à la réalité du message reçu. Mimi avait-elle donc trouvé un sort capable de cacher ses écrits, dans un simple livre de contes de fées moldu ?!

Bien que l'idée lui paraisse très improbable, il courut pourtant à la bibliothèque, et s'empressa d'essayer la phrase qui, dans l'histoire, emplissait de serpents la bouche d'une paresseuse.

Sa déception fut grande de ne voir apparaître aucune fumée, et de n'entendre aucune explosion, ni même de léger "pchuitt", à la fin de sa tirade. Et pourtant, soudain, il réalisa qu'il voyait pour la première fois le dos du livre, et que les dernières pages étaient recouvertes d'une écriture ronde et fine ponctuée de petits cœurs roses.

Il allait se jeter sans attendre dans le récit de l'improbable relation entre Tom Jedusor et Mimi Geignarde, lorsqu'un brusque accès de mauvaise conscience l'obligea à remettre l'ouvrage dans la manche de sa robe.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ainsi, tout seul dans le dortoir des garçons ! Un minimum de décence commandait de raviver tous ces souvenirs en présence de la principale intéressée.

Aussi, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait compris à qui appartenait le livre trouvé dans la "salle des objets trouvés", il se rendit au 2ème étage.

Même si le spectre de la place n'était pas présent, il s'installa confortablement sur la couverture abandonnée sur le sol, et se plongea avec impatience et à voix haute, dans les confessions de la petite fille de 11 ans perdue, solitaire, dans un univers hostile.

_Mon cher journal,_

_Je sais, tu ne t'attendais pas à être ensorcelé, puisque de l'autre côté, n'importe qui peut te lire. Mais tu sais, ce que je vais mettre ici, c'est trop secret pour que les autres le voient. Il ne faut pas que cette peste d'Olive sache que je suis amoureuse…_

_Oui, d'accord, ça ne fait qu'un jour qu'on est arrivé, mais je sais déjà que j'ai rencontré l'Homme de ma vie !_

_Si tu le voyais, tu comprendrais pourquoi je dis ça, il est vraiment trop beau !_

_Déjà, il a des cheveux noirs, et des yeux dorés… Il est grand, et mince. Pas maigre, non, il est musclé… Et en plus, ce qui le rend magnifique, c'est qu'il a une dent de travers ! Ouah, il est trop beau, je l'adore !!! Et je ne te parle pas de sa démarche : il a les jambes arquées, on dirait un cow boy… dommage qu'ici, on sera tout le temps en robe… Ah, et j'oublie de te parler de sa voix. Quand on le voit, on penserait qu'il a une voix grave, mais c'est tout le contraire, elle est douce, et c'est du vrai miel…_

_Bien sûr, c'est un grand. Il est même le préfet de sa maison, Serpentard je crois. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est lui le plus intelligent de Poudlard ! _

_Mais il n'est pas très aimé non plus. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait, il paraît que tout le monde a peur de lui. La première chose qu'on m'a dit, c'est qu'il fallait l'éviter le plus possible, et surtout pas le déranger… Si tu veux mon avis, tout ça c'est des bêtises ! _

_Mais attends, il faut que je te raconte comment je l'ai rencontré :_

_C'était après le départ. Pour changer, j'avais pas trouvé de place. Il y avait des sacs et des valises partout, et personne n'avait voulu se pousser pour me laisser m'asseoir. Alors, je suis allée m'installer au froid dans le fond du wagon…_

_Les trois premiers préfets ont fait leur ronde sans me voir. Il n'y en a pas un qui s'est approché pour me demander ce que je faisais sur ma valise… Remarque, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. C'est Tom qui m'a surprise, en s'approchant. ( Ah oui, j'avais oublié de dire que le garçon s'appelle Tom, c'est joli, non)_

_Bref, il m'a regardé, et il m'a adressé la parole. Quand je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'y avait plus de place nulle part, il a souri… et là, j'ai vu les étoiles !_

_Après, il a pris ma valise, et il a ouvert la porte d'un compartiment, en ordonnant à un garçon de poser la cage de son hibou dans le couloir…_

_C'est tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est la seule chose qu'il a dit, et je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'au dîner, mais ça ne fait rien… c'est quand même le seul qui a été gentil avec moi, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime !_

Attendri par l'enthousiasme perceptible dans les mots écrits avec force petits cœurs et autres fleurs sur les pages roses, Neville parcourut d'un œil distrait quelques autres remarques sans grand intérêt, avant de reprendre sa lecture sur un cri du cœur.

_J'en ai marre ! Tout le monde me déteste. Je suis toujours toute seule, c'est comme si je n'existais pas ! Même mon Tom, il fait celui qui ne me connaît pas._

_Bon, d'accord, quand il est avec ses copains, c'est normal qu'il fasse celui qui ne me voit pas… Mais d'habitude, quand on se croise et qu'il n'y a personne autour de nous, il me fait un sourire, ou un petit colin d'œil… ou peut-être que c'est moi qui l'imagine… J'ai tellement envie d'avoir un ami, et pas d'être seulement le bouche-trou de service…_

_Mais Tom est tellement beau ! Si au moins j'avais le courage de lui parler ! Non, je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée. Nancy a dit que Begona a eu la langue paralysée pendant deux semaines, après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait…__Mais je ne le crois pas. A mon avis, Nancy a dit ça seulement parce qu'elle veut le garder pour elle… Elle en est aussi amoureuse que moi._

_Mon Tom, il ne peut pas être méchant ! Il n'aurait pas été le seul à m'aider dans le train, s'il l'était ! Et il n'aurait pas fait un croche-pattes à Peter, quand il a voulu mettre son crapaud dans mon col, l'autre jour… Je suis certaine que c'est lui qui l'a fait tomber. Même s'il est passé à côté de moi sans me regarder, j'ai bien vu son petit sourire… il n'y a que quand il s'amuse qu'on voit sa dent…_

_Oui, mon cher journal, oublie ce que j'ai mis au début… Je suis sûre que Tom est mon ami !_

- Pauvre Mimi, ça ne devait vraiment pas être dôle pour elle, ici… murmura Neville pour lui-même, en tournant les pages de son livre à la recherche d'autres anecdotes intéressantes.

- Non, ça ne l'était pas, et ça ne l'est toujours pas ! Faut pas s'étonner pourquoi je pleure tout le temps…

Surpris par l'irruption soudaine de sa camarade, Neville sursauta en rougissant, comme honteux d'avoir exprimé ses sentiments à haute voix.

- Oh, salut ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, tu sais…

- J'ai bien vu… Je suis là depuis le début. Merci, c'est gentil de venir me faire la lecture… J'étais un peu idiote, hein !

- Ben, il faut dire que tu n'avais que 11 ans… C'est mignon, tous ces petits dessins, répliqua-t-il, compréhensif. Dis, il ne paraissait pas vraiment empressé auprès de toi, ton Tom…

- Hé, j'ai jamais dit qu'on était inséparables ! Mais attends, va à Nouvel An… Dis, tu peux continuer à haute voix, s'il te plaît ? C'est bon de retrouver cette époque, même si c'était pas le paradis...

Pendant qu'elle s'installait confortablement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le nuage de brume qui entourait Poudlard, Neville rechercha fébrilement la page indiquée…

_Mon cher journal ! Ça y est, j'ai enfin pu reparler avec Tom ! Ça faisait si longtemps, je commençais à croire que j'avais imaginé des choses qui n'existaient pas. Mais hier soir, c'était… c'était… GEANT !_

_Il faut que je te raconte : Comme toujours, Olive m'a embêtée à cause des biscuits de Noël que Maman a faits pour moi. Alors, j'ai pris ma boîte, et je suis allée me cacher dans mon coin secret. A toi je peux le dire : c'est à côté du hangar à bateaux. Il y a un abri avec une vieille barque dans laquelle je m'assieds pour pleurer, quand les autres sont trop méchants…_

_Mais hier, quand je suis arrivée, il était là. Tom était assis à ma place ! A part cette fois-là dans le train, je ne l'avais jamais vu tout seul, sans sa cour de lèche-bottes autour de lui. Il n'était pas comme toujours, il n'avait pas cet air méchant qu'il a toujours. On aurait même dit qu'il était triste… Il regardait droit devant lui, et il jouait avec un bracelet de cuir… Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendue arriver, en tous cas il n'a pas bougé…_

_Quand il a enfin tourné la tête, j'ai crû qu'il allait se mettre en colère et j'ai failli repartir. Mais non, il m'a regardé sans aucune méchanceté, et il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. D'habitude, quand on m'appelle Crapaud à Lunettes, ça m'énerve, mais quand c'est lui qui a dit ça, j'ai fondu… C'est peut-être pour ça, et parce qu'il avait un sourire bizarre, que je lui ai raconté tout ce qu'Olive m'a fait. Ça a eu l'air de le contrarier. Il est resté sans rien dire un moment, et après, il s'est poussé, et il m'a dit que je pouvais m'asseoir à côté de lui…_

_On est resté tous les deux là jusqu'au soir. On a parlé de tout et de rien, des nuages, du professeur Dumbledore, de la saison de quidditch, et on a mangé tous mes biscuits. _

_C'est qu'à la fin, quand il a fait trop nuit pour qu'on puisse encore se voir, qu'il m'a dit que c'était son anniversaire… J'ai pas su trop quoi dire, à part lui souhaiter bonne fête. Et bête comme je suis, je lui ai demandé si ses parents lui avaient envoyé un cadeau… J'ai enfin compris pourquoi il était triste, quand il m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait pas…_

_Il m'a raconté d'où il venait, comment c'était, l'orphelinat où il a grandi… Franchement, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. C'était trop triste… Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi il est comme ça bizarre, pas comme tout le monde... _

_Ah, je suis trop stupide ! J'aurais dû lui faire un gros câlin… ça n'aurait pas remplacé celui d'une maman, mais au moins, il saurait maintenant ce que c'est… Au lieu de ça, j'ai été capable de lui donner qu'un bisous… et encore, je crois qu'il a atterri sur son oreille, tellement j'ai été rapide…_

- Tu sais, maintenant que j'y repense… Ce jour-là, je crois que je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer… Lui aussi, il avait des larmes dans ses yeux, murmura Mimi, venue se placer derrière Neville afin de lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Ah non ! S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de me faire croire ça ! Tom Jedusor en train de pleurer ? C'est… c'est…

- Neville ! Arrête de penser au Mage Noir deux secondes ! Essaie de penser qu'il n'était qu'un gosse comme toi, à cette époque. Imagine ce qu'était sa vie, ce qu'avait toujours été sa vie… seul, sans famille, même sans véritable copain. Il était comme tout le monde, ce jour-là, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Si tu l'avais vu, si vulnérable…

- Ouais, si tu le dis… Et alors, la suite ? Tu as été sa maman.

- Ça va pas la tête ? C'était juste une parenthèse… Après, on a continué comme avant. De temps en temps, on se rencontrait dans notre cabane… Il m'a appris quelques sorts, il m'a aidé pour certains devoirs… Tu n'imagines pas combien j'étais fière d'être son amie, même s'il m'avait fait jurer de ne jamais parler de ça. Sans ces moments, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté Poudlard, tu sais… Mais bon, continue, va au 1er mars.

- Ouah, quelle mémoire !

- Facile, c'était mon anniversaire… Allez, vas-y

Sans se faire prier, Neville tourna quelques pages en constatant qu'en effet, Tom semblait avoir été amical envers Mimi durant le début de l'année.

- Voyons… Ah, voilà.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Tom. Et tiens toi bien, mon journal : Il m'a parlé ! Tu te rends compte, devant tout le monde, il m'a foncé dedans, et il s'est excusé ! Je suis trop contente, c'est le plus beau cadeau de la journée ! Et c'est pas tout, cet après-midi, on doit se retrouver dans le hangar… il paraît qu'il a quelque chose à me dire. J'ai hâte d'y être…_

- Ouais, je me souviens. Il avait glissé un mot dans ma poche. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'avait percutée. J'avais jamais été aussi impatiente de finir le cours de Dumbledore… Mais lis la suite, pour que tu voies que je te raconte pas de bobards…

- Comme tu veux, Mimi de mon cœur ! répliqua Neville avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

_Cher journal, il faut vraiment que je te parle. Ça ne va pas. Tom n'est pas normal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il m'inquiète. _

_Ce n'était pas pour m'offrir un cadeau, qu'il m'a fait aller au hangar. En fait, c'était pour me faire lire un article de journal. Ça parlait de Salazar Serpentard… et de ses descendant. Et il y avait la photo d'un vieillard décati, un certain Elvis… Comme je comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire, il m'a dit brusquement que c'était son grand-père._

_Moi, j'ai été heureuse pour lui. A sa place, j'aurais sauté de joie de trouver enfin quelqu'un de ma famille, surtout si c'est un homme aussi important. Mais lui, il était furieux. Et comme je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça le mettait dans des états pareils, il a commencé à m'insulter, avant de se calmer, et de m'expliquer._

_En fait, depuis qu'il sait qu'il est un Sang-mêlé, il a toujours cru que sa partie sorcière lui venait de son père. Il était persuadé que si ça avait été sa mère, elle aurait su quoi faire pour ne pas mourir en le mettant au monde. Et découvrir que son père ne sait même pas faire disparaître une poignée de caramel lui fait comprendre que sa mère ne l'aimait peut-être pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui._

_Mon journal, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il m'a dit qu'il veut tuer son père, pour ce qu'il a fait à sa mère, pour l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle était enceinte… J'aimerais tellement l'aider, mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire pour le calmer ? Et si j'allais en parler à Dumbledore ? Tom le respecte, il l'écoutera peut-être… ? Non, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…_

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et tu as raison, j'aurais dû faire ça. Mais j'ai cru que jamais il n'irait aussi loin. Il a changé à partir de ce jour, mais je pensais que ça passerait. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort : c'était légitime qu'il en veuille à son géniteur. Tout comme c'était normal qu'il cherche à en savoir plus au sujet de sa famille sorcière. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à ce qu'il soit plongé à longueur de journée dans la biographie de Serpentard…

- Alors, tu as commencé à le percer à jour, et tu l'as fui, quand il a commencé à te raconter ce qu'il ferait à son père ?

- Non ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Il me faisait peur, oui, je l'admets. Mais je l'aimais vraiment, et je sentais qu'il était malheureux. Comment j'aurais pu le dénoncer, quand il me disait qu'il m'enviait, qu'il aurait voulu être comme moi, avoir eu une vie normale ? Et si tu l'avais vu, quand il finissait par me dire qu'il était né méchant, et qu'il était destiné à devenir mauvais…

- Ah ça, il avait pas tort, remarqua Neville, malgré tout touché par le récit de Mimi.

- Ouais, peut-être… Mais je suis sûre que s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un seul vrai bon copain, il ne serait pas devenu Qui-Tu-Sais. Mais il était seul, Neville. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il était différent des autres. J'ai essayé de lui montrer qu'il comptait pour moi, mais j'ai rien pu faire, c'était trop tard… Pour être précise, j'ai pas eu le temps…

- Ah, c'est quand tu… ? Au fait, il était là, quand tu es… ?

- Morte ? Évidemment, puisque c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte au Basilic ! Mais il faut que tu le saches : il ne voulait pas me faire du mal ! La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est son cri, quand il m'a vue sortir des toilettes. Il m'a hurlé de refermer la porte et de me cacher… Mais j'ai pas compris, et…

- Et te voilà bloquée ici pour l'éternité, murmura le garçon, empli de compassion.

- Ouais. Mais je ne me plains pas de mon sort. J'ai vu tellement d'histoires, j'ai connu tellement d'élèves ! Comment tu aurais su toutes ces choses au sujet des bêtises de tes parents, si je n'avais pas été là ?

- C'est un fait. Mais, et Tom ? Tu lui as reparlé ?

- Non. Je suis restée "absente" un moment, tu sais. Et quand je suis revenue, il s'était transformé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il n'a pas fait une seconde attention à moi. C'était comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé…

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ben à mon avis, il n'y a qu'une explication: la pensine, mon cher Neville.

- La quoi ?

- Quoi, tu veux me faire croire que tu ne connais pas la pensine ?

Devant l'incrédulité totale manifestée par le garçon, Mimi émit un petit rire espiègle, avant de daigner lui parler du récipient.

- C'est un truc très pratique. Ça te permet de te débarrasser des souvenirs qui t'encombrent. Tu demanderas à Dumbledore de t'expliquer exactement comment ça marche…

- C'est cela, voui… Et tu dis que Tom…?

- … A jeté ses souvenirs dans une pensine ? Oui, j'en suis certaine. D'autant plus que Regula McDermott, la Dame du Lac, m'a raconté comment elle a vu un gamin sortir des ficelles de son crâne et les déposer dans un tonneau dans le hangar à bateaux…

- Quoi ? Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

- Et tu peux me dire à qui j'aurais pu parler ? D'autant plus que ça n'aurait changé à rien. Savoir qu'il avait évacué tous ses souvenirs n'aurait empêché aucun de ses crimes…

- Non, peut-être pas. Mais quelqu'un aurait pu aller les rechercher…

- Mais bien sûr ! Et tu te serais dévoué pour aller les lui rendre, peut-être ?

Vaincu par cette logique implacable, Neville renonça à poursuivre la conversation. D'un geste brusque, il referma le journal intime de Mimi, et se leva sous le regard désolé de son amie.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Ouais, j'ai des choses à faire, il faut que je te laisse. Passe un bon dimanche…

- Il va être fabuleux, à compter les gouttes qui fuient du robinet ! Dis, Neville, maintenant que tu en sais autant que moi, tu viendras encore me dire bonjour de temps en temps ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Chaque fois que je passerai par là, je viendrais te saluer… Je ne suis pas Tom, je n'ai pas honte de dire que je t'aime bien… Allez, à la prochaine…


	4. Chapter 4

Bien bien bien. Alors, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, j'y suis... Alors ne perdons pas de temps en blabla, et continuons...

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui me suivent.

Chapitre IV

Ainsi donc, selon Mimi Geignarde, Tom Jedusor avait laissé son ˝ humanité ˝ au fond d'une pensine ? Et si elle avait raison ? Si vraiment il était tel qu'elle l'avait décrit dans son journal ?

Après tout, cela n'était pas aussi absurde que certains auraient pu le penser ! Au contraire, c'était même extrêmement logique ! Tellement évident que Neville s'étonna du fait que personne n'ait jamais songé à rechercher un tel récipient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Mais il était évident aussi que la découverte de cet ˝ album souvenirs ˝ un peu spécial n'aurait en rien changé le cours des événements. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer la jeune fille, personne n'aurait été volontaire pour remettre les idées de Tom à leur place ! Et quand bien même quelqu'un se serait proposé, il eût été très étonnant que Voldemort accepte de reprendre tout ce qu'il avait jeté sans aucun remords...

Alors, à quoi bon partir à la ˝ chasse à la vasque maudite ˝, comme l'avait surnommée Neville ?

Peut-être pour comprendre comment un simple enfant pouvait devenir l'incarnation du mal absolu... Ou pour vérifier que le descendant de Salazar Serpentard était réellement le démon...

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'il avait entendu Mimi évoquer les conséquences inattendues de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, Neville n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il risquait de trouver dans l'abri à côté du hangar à bateaux.

Cela semblait si simple, et surtout sans risque : Il lui suffisait d'aller demander à la Dame du Lac ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu, si Tom s'était réellement ˝ soulagé ˝ dans un tonneau, et d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil...

Mais à cela s'ajoutait le plus difficile, à savoir trouver quelqu'un d'assez discret, cultivé, et surtout d'accord de lui expliquer comment repêcher des souvenirs dans un plat...

Mais, et si cette prouesse nécessitait une sort ? Serait-il capable de ne pas provoquer une invasion d'hirondelles ? Réussirait-il à réitérer l'exploit accompli lors de l'ouverture de la partie intime du journal de Mimi, qui ne s'était miraculeusement pas transformé en boeuf braisé, ni en amas d'asticots ?

Neville n'était pas un garçon intrépide de nature. Trop protégé par sa grand-mère, il avait appris les bonnes manières, et l'obéissance, au détriment de l'esprit d'aventure. Aussi, il hésita.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Quatre jours entiers...

Avant de trouver le courage de descendre seul au lac pour se lancer dans un repérage des lieux.

La fameuse cabane secrète de Tom et Mimi n'existait plus. Du moins, il n'en restait qu'un tas de planches menaçant de s'écrouler au moindre souffle de brise.

Quelque peu soulagé, Neville vit dans ce délabrement un signe du destin le mettant en garde contre l'envie de découvrir les souvenirs de l'ange du mal. Aussi, il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une lueur bleuâtre qui s'échappait d'un trou entre deux poutres enchevêtrées.

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit que l'abri ne s'était pas écroulé tout seul, mais que Tom l'avait délibérément détruit pour dissimuler sa pensine.

Mettre à jour le tonneau demanda du temps, de l'énergie, et permit accessoirement au garçon d'apprendre à enfin maîtriser complètement le sort du ˝ Wingardium Leviosa ˝ (ce qui était déjà en soi une excellente raison de se livrer au travail ardu de déblaiement)

Et enfin, le baril de rhum, encore orné de l'étiquette d'une grande marque, se retrouva à l'air libre, face à un Neville fatigué mais fasciné par le halot bleu nacré qui s'en échappait.

- Ah, ben voilà! Tu vois bien que je ne te racontais pas de salades !

Surpris par l'arrivée inopinée de Mimi au moment exact où il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés pour échanger ses impressions, Neville eut un mouvement de recul, qui se termina au fond d'un fossé couvert d'orties.

- Oh, Mimi ! Je pensais justement à toi… Mais, comment t'es arrivée ici ? accueillit-il, en se remettant sur pieds avec une grimace de douleur.

- Il y a un conduit d'égout qui se déverse juste à côté… Mais assez discuté. Tu viens, on va voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Sors ta baguette et touille… Quand tu verras une image intéressante, tu tires, et on verra bien ce qui se passera…

Pour une fois unis et complices, les deux adolescents se penchèrent ensemble au-dessus du liquide opaque…

La chute fut vertigineuse et terrifiante pour ceux qui ne s'attendaient pas à être happés par un long tunnel aboutissant à une salle sombre, meublée d'une dizaine de petits lits de fer blancs.

- Tu crois qu'on est où, là ? Et qui c'est, ce gamin qui se cache derrière la porte de son armoire ? Tu crois que c'est lui ? murmura Mimi, impressionnée par le silence de cette grande maison destinée à abriter des enfants, par définition bruyants. Regarde comme il est mignon…

En effet, Neville dut convenir que l'enfant de 5 ou 6 ans qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui ressemblait à un angelot. Ses grands yeux dorés éclairaient un visage pâle, aux pommettes hautes et au sourire espiègle qui faisait oublier le crâne rasé de frais…

- Puisqu'on est dans ses souvenirs, ça ne peut être que Tom ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? C'est quoi, ce qu'il tient dans sa main ?

- Je sais pas… Oh, c'est trop chou ! T'as vu, c'est une chaussette qu'il a rembourrée pour faire un serpent… Il ne manque au moins pas d'imagination…

- Chut, tais-toi, Mimi, j'entends rien de ce qu'il dit…

Sans aucun complexe, profitant du fait que le petit n'était pas du tout conscient de la présence des deux espions, Neville approcha son oreille le plus près possible de la bouche de l'enfant, afin de comprendre ce qu'il racontait à son jouet improvisé.

- Ça y est ! Ouais ! Maintenant, c'est mon tour ! Je vais avoir aussi une maman rien qu'à moi ! Regarde dehors, la voiture noire ! C'est eux ! Tu sais, les gens qui m'ont emmené au cirque l'autre jour, et au zoo… Aujourd'hui, ils sont venus parler avec la Dingo. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont venus dire qu'ils me prennent ! Tu te rends compte ? Je vais partir…

Je serai plus le seul qui a jamais eu de parents. Maintenant, y'en a aussi qui m'ont choisi, ils me veulent moi…

L'enfant paraissait au comble du bonheur. Il caressait sa chaussette avec douceur, en faisant des plans pour l'avenir, en imaginant sa vie auprès de l'homme et de la femme qu'il appelait déjà ses parents. Jusqu'à ce que subitement, il commence à trouver l'attente trop longue. Délicatement, il enleva de son doudou les sous-vêtements qui lui avaient donné du corps, et replia consciencieusement le tout avant de le remettre dans l'armoire, et de quitter la salle sur la pointe des pieds.

Sans bruit, son escorte invisible sur les talons, il sortit de la vaste demeure, et alla se placer sous la fenêtre du bureau de la directrice, d'où il put écouter la conversation entre les adultes.

- … pas 6 ans… Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi ? remarquait une voix empreinte de tristesse impatientée. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas commun, mais de là à le rejeter ainsi… C'est pourtant vous qui l'avez désigné… et vos sorties se sont bien passées, non ?

- Ce n'est pas la question. Ce gosse nous met mal à l'aise, répliqua une autre voix, celle d'un homme sec et autoritaire. On dirait… on dirait qu'il n'a pas d'émotions. Je ne sais pas, à son âge, on aime les câlins, les bisous, on pleure sur un ver de terre écrasé, il me semble !… Alors que lui… c'est un vrai bout de bois quand on essaie de le prendre sur les genoux…

- Mais Monsieur Everett, à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Le petit est ici depuis sa naissance, il n'a simplement pas l'habitude de la tendresse ! C'est nouveau pour lui. Vous ne pouvez pas le juger aussi durement uniquement parce qu'il refuse vos baiser !

- Oh ! S'il n'y avait que ça ! riposta une troisième voix, féminine, toute aussi cassante que celle de son mari. Mais c'est toute une suite de petits détails qui me glacent le dos… j'en fais des cauchemars. Il a une façon de vous regarder… Enfin bref, nous en avons discuté longuement avec mon mari, et notre décision est ferme et irrévocable : Tom n'est pas l'enfant que l'on recherche. Il est mignon, c'est un fait, mais il n'a que ça. Jamais je ne supporterai de vivre sous le même toit que lui… il n'est pas normal, ce gosse…

- Oh, la mégère ! s'exclama soudain Mimi, révoltée par cette condamnation sans appel.

Toute entière à sa fureur, et choquée par la violence des propos, la jeune fille poussa des cris de harpie, tout en tentant de boucher les oreilles du jeune Tom. Mais ses deux mains inconsistantes ne furent d'aucune utilité pour éviter à l'enfant d'entendre les phrases assassines prononcées contre lui, et que son comportement démentait de la manière la plus éclatante, et la plus poignante.

Car le petit éprouvait visiblement des sentiments. Il suffit à Neville de regarder le visage décomposé, les yeux brouillés de larmes, et les lèvres tremblantes, pour se convaincre d'être en présence d'un tout petit garçon dévasté par la méchanceté des adultes.

Lui, qui à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, confiait à son étrange doudou sa joie d'avoir bientôt des parents, qui faisait l'éloge de cette maman et de ce papa qu'il avait parés de toutes les qualités, découvrait soudain combien la vie était cruelle et injuste.

Tom comprenait que sa belle histoire ne verrait jamais le jour, qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'il était condamné à rester toute sa vie dans cette prison pour innocents. Tout naturellement, et légitiment, des larmes de désespoir roulaient sur ses joues creuses, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les retenir.

Il resta immobile jusqu'à la fin de la conversation, jusqu'à ce que la femme demande des précisions au sujet d'un petit Cyril. Alors seulement, il se ressaisit. D'un revers de manche décidé, il essuya ses joues, et assécha ses yeux, avant de se composer un visage ferme, déterminé et revanchard. Sans attendre les protestations de la Directrice, qui expliqua clairement que ses pensionnaires n'étaient pas des objets à prendre et à jeter à l'envie, Tom quitta silencieusement sa place, et se dirigea vers la grosse voiture noire garée devant la maison.

Sans hésitation, il subtilisa un crucifix de bois suspendu au rétroviseur intérieur, et cracha avec délectation sur les sièges de cuir, avant de reprendre tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre.

- Viens, Neville, on en a vu assez… Laissons-le en paix. On ne peut rien faire pour lui de toutes façons…

- Non, attends deux minutes… Je veux voir à quoi ressemblent ces gens ! Je veux aller les voir, et leur dire…

- Ah oui, ça, c'est une bonne idée, tiens ! Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont plus ou moins 80 ans, maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se souviennent même plus de leur tentative d'adoption ! Allez, il faut qu'on rentre…

A bout d'arguments, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'agiter sa baguette magique, en espérant que cela suffise pour retourner à Poudlard. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, avant d'être happé par le tunnel, fut l'horrible son de la voiture percutant un des piliers du portail de l'allée…

- Bien fait, Tom ! hurla Mimi, en retrouvant ce ton de peste insupportable qu'elle avait peaufiné depuis qu'elle était devenue un fantôme. Ils l'ont bien mérité, t'as eu raison…

Son voyage dans le temps semblait avoir grandement perturbé la jeune fille, à en juger par sa façon de voleter dans les airs tout en énonçant de sa voix haut perchée tous les sales coups qu'elle aurait eu du plaisir à faire à la femme au cœur de pierre rencontrée à l'orphelinat.

- Ouais, ben je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, décida Neville, décontenancé par l'attitude étrange et déconnectée de la réalité, de son amie. On va digérer tout ça, et on reviendra dans deux jours, pendant que les autres seront à Pré-au-Lard.

Avec un soupir désolé, en constatant que sa camarade était partie avant de fixer un nouveau rendez-vous, Neville s'attaqua alors au camouflage de la pensine, en faisant le vœu d'avoir assisté à l'événement le plus terrible de l'histoire de Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello !

Bon, ben s'il y en a encore que ça intéresse, voici mon petit épisode hebdomadaire… Rassurez-vous, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps…

Chapitre V

Une fois revenu à Poudlard, dans sa propre vie, Neville regretta amèrement d'avoir mis les pieds dans l'intimité de celui qu'il haïssait de toute son âme.

Auparavant, la vie était simple : Lord Voldemort était un être malfaisant, avide de puissance, qui jouissait du simple fait de terroriser et de torturer tous ceux qui l'entouraient ou se mettaient sur sa route ; un reptile sans âme dont le vocabulaire ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de mots tels que "pitié" ou même "sourire"…

Alors que désormais, après avoir vu la détresse du petit garçon rejeté par ceux en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs et sa confiance, Neville avait perdu ses belles certitudes si confortables.

Même en sachant ce que cet enfant allait devenir, comment pouvait-il ne pas éprouver de compassion pour lui ? Comment réprimer ce besoin de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener loin, très loin, là où l'amour et l'amitié rendaient le soleil plus chaud ?

Il eut envie d'abandonner. De se créer sa pensine pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ces dernières semaines. Tout cela était trop douloureux… Trop perturbant.

Mais il y avait Mimi.

Mimi qui avait recommencé à pleurer dans ses toilettes, à insulter la terre entière, à se venger sur tous ceux qui passaient sa porte…

Seul Neville savait ce qu'elle éprouvait. Lui seul comprenait sa douleur, son remords de n'avoir pas pu, pas su dire les choses qu'elle ressentait… pas osé apporter à Tom cette tendresse qui aurait peut-être tout changé…

- Allez, Mimi, viens, on y retourne, décida un jour le garçon, en pénétrant en trombe dans la salle dévastée. On va peut-être trouver quelque chose de plus gai. Après tout, c'était juste un tout petit moment de sa vie… Rejoins-moi là-bas, je descends au lac.

Cette fois-ci, les deux adolescents savaient comment se passait le voyage. Aussi, ils atterrirent en silence et en douceur dans le même dortoir sombre, au milieu des petits lits emplis d'enfants endormis.

Tout était calme, mais pas silencieux. La pièce résonnait de mille petits bruits : des grincements de ressorts, des accès de toux, des pouces sucés avidement, des petits cris, des paroles marmonnées dans un sommeil agité… et tout près des visiteurs clandestins, des sanglots étouffés.

Un enfant pleurait, la tête dans l'oreiller, pour le plus grand agacement de son voisin, qui se tournait et retournait dans son lit avec des soupirs excédés et des "chut" impatients.

- C'est Tom, là, murmura Mimi, en déposant un baiser immatériel sur le front plissé par la contrariété. Il a grandi… Quel âge il peut avoir ? 8, ou 9 ans ?

- J'en sais rien, peut-être. En tous cas, il n'a pas l'air commode.

En effet, son visage autrefois poupon et doux, s'était durci. Des rides au coin de sa bouche rendaient son expression dédaigneuse, et son regard doré semblait lancer des éclairs, alors qu'il fixait le plafond en serrant les poings.

Subitement, comme s'il avait été conscient de l'attention dont il était l'objet, il se retourna et enfonça la tête dans son coussin, en rabattant les bords sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de ne plus entendre son voisin.

Il resta ainsi couché sur le ventre durant quelques seconds, avant de pousser un profond soupir, et de se glisser hors de son lit. Avec une aisance que seule pouvait donner la force de l'habitude, il rampa sans bruit, tel un reptile, sans éveiller l'attention du surveillant endormi dans un fauteuil près de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Tu le vois ?

- Non… Oh, mais tais-toi, Mimi… Et ne passe pas à travers moi comme ça, c'est énervant !

- Oh, pardon votre altesse ! Excusez-moi d'avoir froissé votre robe…

Pendant qu'une nouvelle dispute distrayait pour un temps l'attention des deux complices, Tom avait ouvert la porte de son armoire avec moult précautions, et en avait sorti quelques-uns des rares vêtements en sa possession. Avec une dextérité trahissant une grande expérience, il les fourra dans une chaussette, jusqu'à lui donner la forme d'un serpent, qu'il glissa dans la manche de son pyjama avant de rebrousser chemin.

Toujours sans aucun bruit, il passa sous les lits, jusqu'à celui de son camarade, toujours inconsolable. Sans un mot, il sortit son "animal", et le glissa sous la couverture, en surveillant du coin de l'œil que personne ne remarquait son manège.

- Billy… Tiens, prends ça…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Surpris par le boudin qui se glissait soudain entre ses bras, le petit réveilla toute la maison en poussant un hurlement terrifié. Redoublant de sanglots, il se recroquevilla à la tête de son lit, en criant à Tom de ne pas l'approcher.

- Billy ! Que se passe-t-il ? Allons, cesse de pleurer, et raconte-moi…

Éveillé en sursaut, l'éducateur avait immédiatement pris l'enfant dans ses bras, et le calmait doucement, tout en fusillant du regard "l'agresseur", toujours agenouillé sur le sol, son doudou improvisé entre les mains.

- M'sieur, c'est lui… Il a voulu me faire du mal…

- Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ton camarade ?

Même ceux qui n'étaient que "de passage", purent comprendre, au ton employé, que Tom était déjà jugé et condamné. Et pourtant, bravement, le garçon commença à plaider sa cause en brandissant sa chaussette comme preuve de sa bonne foi.

- Mais, M'sieur… Je voulais juste qu'il se taise… ça fait une semaine qu'il arrête pas de chialer toutes les nuits…

- Ça suffit, Tom ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches avec ton petit camarade, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Et pour t'aider à réfléchir à ton comportement, tu vas aller finir la nuit sur la bûche ! Allez, exécution ! Et les autres, vous vous recouchez !

- Oh non ! C'est pas juste ! J'ai rien fait de mal…

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu es assis parterre, ce machin ridicule dans les mains… Un conseil, mon lascar, arrête tes salades, ça aggrave ton cas… Si tu continues, tu vas rester en punition jusqu'à midi demain !

La menace de la sanction, associée à la haine manifeste de l'adulte, dissuada immédiatement Tom d'essayer une nouvelle protestation. Silencieusement, le visage farouche, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le fond de la salle, escorté par une Mimi déchaînée, qui s'époumonait à force d'hurler son indignation.

Neville, désormais habitué aux débordements de sa camarade, ne daigna pas lui prêter attention, préférant se concentrer sur la découverte du genre de punitions pratiquées dans les orphelinats de son propre pays, quelques 50 ans plus tôt.

- Il ne va quand-même pas passer toute la nuit sur ce truc, tout de même !

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, il ne put réprimer un cri de révolte, en voyant son futur ennemi s'agenouiller sur un prie-Dieu dont le coussin avait été remplacé par une bûche de bois brut.

- Ben tu t'attendais à quoi ? En ce temps-là, la discipline était autrement plus dure que maintenant, même dans les meilleures famille… commença Mimi, avant de découvrir ce qui avait révolté son camarade. Oh, le scélérat, le monstre sans cœur ! Punir comme ça un pauvre gosse qui ne voulait qu'être gentil avec un plus petit que lui !!! C'est scandaleux !

Pour une fois d'accord avec elle, Neville la laissa insulter l'éducateur avec ce vocabulaire imagé et spontané qui lui était propre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme spontanément, devant la douleur manifestée par le jeune orphelin.

Car le petit, profitant du fait qu'il tournait le dos à toute la pièce, avait laissé tomber son masque, pour montrer enfin la détresse qui était la sienne. Essuyant d'un revers de manche rageur et désespéré les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux dorés, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, dans le seul but de contenir les sanglots qui malgré tout faisaient tressaillir sa poitrine.

Il resta ainsi longtemps, luttant contre les pleurs, dans un silence absolu, sous les regards compatissants et impuissants de Neville et Mimi. Jusqu'à ce que l'inconfort de sa position transforme sa souffrance en révolte, et qu'il extériorise ses sentiments avec des murmures revanchards…

- Il ne perd rien pour attendre, le Billy ! Un jour je me vengerai. Je deviendrai riche, et tout le monde voudra être ami avec moi. Mais moi, j'aurai besoin de personne ! Et Billy, il pourra faire ce qu'il voudra, il pourra jamais m'approcher ! Il saura pourquoi il passera ses nuits à pleurer, le pauvre petit fifils à sa maman ! Je prendrai tous ses lapins, et je les tuerai tous, l'un après l'autre, et je les mangerai pour mon dîner !

Poussé par ses pensées de puissance, le garçon semblait oublier l'injustice dont il était victime. Le visage éclairé d'une expression dure et exaltée, il paraissait hors du temps, hors de lui… déjà un mage noir inconscient de sa puissance.

- Billy va jamais revoir son lapin. Je veux qu'il sorte de sa cage, et qu'il aille se pendre ! Il faut qu'il disparaisse de la vie de ce ver-de-terre… Il aurait jamais dû le prendre avec lui, c'était pas normal, de toutes façons…

- Neville, viens, on s'en va. Il me fait peur, quand il est comme ça… Allez, ramène-nous à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Comment tu peux vouloir l'abandonner comme ça, alors qu'il est tout seul, et qu'il a toute la nuit à passer là-dessus ? Il faut qu'on le soutienne… il doit bien y avoir un moyen de lui faire comprendre que…

- Neville… Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que le lapin du gosse, il est vraiment allé se pendre ! Ils l'ont retrouvé un matin pendu à la poutre du toit… Je suis sûre que c'était le lendemain… Tu avais raison, c'était déjà un monstre… Il pouvait déjà agir sur les choses et les animaux…

- Non, Mimi, c'est pas possible. Tu as vu comment il essayait de ne pas pleurer… Il n'était pas encore méchant… Tout ça, c'était simplement du désespoir, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait pousser une bête au suicide… Ce n'était qu'un gosse… Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, quand on a l'impression qu'on est tout seul contre le monde entier ! Mais bon, puisque tu le veux… allons-y !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, lentement mais sûrement, on avance vers la dernière larme... Patience mes amis... En attendant, voici un petit épisode de plus. Bonne lecture et... la maison n'est pas contre les commentaires !

Chapitre VI

En se retrouvant devant le tonneau empli du liquide bleu-nacré, les deux voyageurs se regardèrent avec l'air perdu de celui qui vient de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar.

Encore sous le choc de l'expression de Tom, alors qu'il prononçait la condamnation à mort du pauvre lapin, la jeune fantôme resta muette, immobile, flottant dans l'air à quelque centimètres de son camarade.

Au contraire, Neville éprouva le besoin de parler de ce qu'il venait de voir, de la cruauté des éducateurs, et surtout, de reprendre les dernières paroles de Mimi juste avant leur « voyage du retour ».

- Dis, c'est vrai, cette histoire de lapin qui se serait vraiment pendu ?

- Hein ? sursauta l'intéressée, brutalement sortie de sa rêverie. Ah oui… Enfin, c'était une rumeur qui circulait à Poudlard. Mais Tom a toujours juré ses grands dieux qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et tu vois, il avait raison, il n'était absolument pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Moi, je suis certaine qu'il a eu la frayeur de sa vie, quand ils ont découvert la carcasse de l'animal, le lendemain matin…

- Ben tu sais, Mimi, ça m'écorche la langue de l'admettre, mais maintenant, avec tout ce qu'on a appris sur lui, je te comprends. J'ai presque pitié de lui, quand je pense à tout ce qu'il a dû endurer : non seulement être accusé par tout le monde, mais surtout savoir qu'ils ont raison, mais n'avoir aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y était pris pour pousser cette bête au suicide… C'est vraiment flippant…

Le sujet était trop grave pour que cet aveu attire un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'usa même pas de son sens de la répartie cinglant, préférant se lancer dans une autre requête.

- En parlant de rumeurs… Il y en avait deux qui concernaient Tom… La première, c'était au sujet du lapin, et l'autre portait sur deux gamins qu'il aurait terrorisés dans une caverne au bord de la mer. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, mais aucun de ceux qui y étaient n'en est ressorti indemne, à ce qu'on raconte… S'il te plaît, si on allait voir ?

- Comment ça ? Tu crois qu'il se serait débarrassé de ce souvenir aussi ? D'après ce que tu dis, il a plutôt l'air d'avoir joué le rôle du méchant…

- Oh non, ne crois pas ça ! Si tu l'avais aperçu comme moi, en train d'espionner des élèves qui parlaient de cette histoire, tu aurais vu à quel point il avait souffert de toutes ces accusations sans fondement… Allez, mon petit Nevillou… Et puis, ça va nous faire du bien, un petit séjour au bord de la mer. Pense un peu à la chaleur du soleil, à cette odeur d'iode qui chatouille les narines, aux embruns qui te fouettent le visage…

- … Et au mal de mer ! protesta Neville, lorsqu'il atterrit au fond d'une petite barque à voile. J'ai toujours eu horreur des bateaux !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, on sent de toutes façons rien du tout ! ironisa Mimi, en s'étirant sous la chaleur du soleil d'été. Bon, on a qui là dedans ?

Sans aucun complexe, elle tournoya autour d'un petit blondinet d'à peine 8 ans, recroquevillé à l'avant, et qui jetait un regard apeuré à un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs et au teint étrangement pâle.

- Ah, le voilà notre Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Tu trouves pas ? T'as vu sa dent ? J'ai jamais rien vu de plus charmant. Ah, si j'avais pu être cette fille, là, au gouvernail… Je t'assure que je serais pas en train de l'enguirlander !

En effet, comme souvent au sein du tandem d'explorateurs, l'ambiance était à l'orage entre Tom et la fillette à peine plus jeune que lui. Celle-ci, un petit bout de femme qui semblait ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, tenait fermement la barre, tout en répondant agressivement à une réflexion de son aîné.

- De l'autre côté, de l'autre côté ! T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Et tu crois que je fais quoi, là ? Je voudrais bien t'y voir, mais y'a trop de vent, j'arrive pas à tourner !

- C'est qui qui disait qu'il était un vrai marin, hein ? Tu sais pas que c'est pas du vent, mais le courant qui nous traîne là-bas ? riposta Tom, en jetant un regard peu assuré sur les rochers qui émergeaient de l'eau à quelques mètres d'eux. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'approcher plus. Mais non, Mademoiselle Amy n'écoute personne ! Son altesse sait toujours tout mieux que les autres, hein ? Et voilà l'autre qui s'y met, maintenant… Dennis, arrête de pleurnicher… Va aider Amy…

- Tom, non ! Je peux pas bouger… Je veux pas tomber dans l'eau…

- Mais non, tu risques rien si tu te tiens au mat. Allez, donne ta main…

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Neville se sentit ému par la scène à laquelle il assistait. Pourtant, depuis leur première expédition, il avait appris à considérer Tom différemment… allant même jusqu'à souffrir pour lui. Mais jamais il n'avait songé qu'il pourrait le voir dans cette situation. Non pas que sa position périlleuse l'ait inquiété, mais plutôt sa réaction, son attitude de grand frère rassurant malgré sa propre peur, signe d'une grande maturité pour un enfant d'à peine plus de 10 ans…

- Et après, tu vas encore prétendre que c'était un démon, à cet âge ? sussura Mimi, en tournant autour de son compagnon pour le narguer. Regarde comme il aide le petit à traverser la barque…

Pendant que Neville s'émouvait de la prévenance de son « ennemi », Tom avait en effet soutenu le petit Dennis afin de lui permettre de rejoindre Amy, toujours cramponnée à sa barre.

- Bon. Maintenant, c'est moi que vous écoutez ! Vous voyez la caverne dans la falaise, juste devant ? C'est là qu'on va essayer d'aller. Alors, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de la viser avec l'avant du bateau. Il faut qu'elle soit toujours en face du mat, d'accord ?

- Mais… Si y'a des rochers devant ?

- Y'aura pas de rocher.

Satisfait de voir les petits lui obéir aveuglément, Tom retourna à l'avant, et se plongea dans l'observation du fond de l'eau.

Ce fut alors que les passagers clandestins remarquèrent la véritable étendue des pouvoirs de leur congénère. Sans avoir pris aucun cours, sans même connaître son ascendance, Tom fut capable de se concentrer assez pour écarter tous les obstacles placés sur le trajet de la barque. Par sa seule pensée, il réussit un prodige que ni Mimi, et encore moins Neville, n'avaient jamais pu produire, même armés de leur baguette magique et épaulés par un professeur…

- C'est incroyable… C'était vraiment inné en lui, murmura la spectre, en dévorant le jeune sorcier d'un regard langoureux.

- Ouais, et c'est bien ça qui fait peur… Mais je comprends pas… les deux gosses n'ont pas l'air terrorisés… par lui, je veux dire…

- Bien sûr, ils ne voient pas ce qui se passe. C'est dans la grotte qu'il y a eu quelque chose… mais quoi, là est la question.

- Ben on ne va pas tarder à le savoir ! Ouf, enfin sur la terre ferme ! Bravo, mon vieux Tom, tu as réussi un coup de maître !

Ignorant l'admiration dont il était l'objet, Tom avait amené sans encombre l'embarcation auprès d'une caverne percée à même la falaise. Toujours avec la même surprenante prévenance, il aida ses cadets à escalader les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient de la grotte, avant de faire en sorte de transformer le voilier en « appel au secours » visible loin à la ronde.

Il terminait à peine de marquer un SOS sur la voile, au moyen d'une poignée de terre arrachée dans la paroi rocheuse, lorsque deux hurlements terrifiés retentirent, provoquant l'envol précipité d'un groupe de mouettes. Aussitôt, tout autant inquiet que Neville et Mimi, le garçon se précipita au secours de ses camarades d'infortune.

Paniqués était un terme trop faible pour expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les deux orphelins. Pétrifiés, ils se tenaient à côté de l'entrée, les yeux exorbités, fixés sur un nid de serpents avançant lentement dans leur direction.

Tom lui-même, perdit le peu de couleur de son visage, et eut un mouvement de recul, devant cet amas grouillant. Mais, en voyant ses compagnons au bord de l'évanouissement, il inspira profondément, et prit une nouvelle fois les choses en mains.

- Surtout, vous bougez pas ! intima-t-il, en avançant très lentement pour les rejoindre. Arrêtez de hurler, c'est le bruit qui les attire.

La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un inquiétant cauchemar.

Devant un Neville et une Mimi médusés, ainsi que deux petits orphelins tétanisés, Tom Jedusor s'adressa aux reptiles amassés à ses pieds. Et bien que les deux explorateurs aient été au courant des aptitudes particulières du garçon, la vision de ce presque adolescent en pleine conversation avec des serpents leur parut surréaliste. D'autant plus qu'en quelques secondes, les animaux repartirent dans l'obscurité de la grotte, sans aucun regard pour les enfants pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, muets de terreur.

Manifestement surpris de ce revirement, Tom afficha alors un sourire soulagé et légèrement tremblant, et s'approcha de ses camarades, prêt à se réjouir de leur bonne fortune miraculeuse.

- Ouah ! Vous avez vu ça ? commença-t-il, en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

- Non ! T'approche pas ! Reste où tu es, démon !

- Mais… Amy… Qu'est-ce que… ?

Tom ne comprenait plus rien. Perdant son sourire, il leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, alors que son regard doré tentait de happer celui de Dennis, à la recherche d'une explication.

- Tu trouves normal de parler avec les serpents, toi ? accusa Amy, en se plaçant devant le petit pour le protéger. Y'a que le diable qui peut contrôler ces bêtes-là comme tu l'as fait !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien…

- Après ça, tu veux encore faire l'innocent et nous faire croire que tu ne connais pas la langue des serpents ? Tu nous crois idiots, ou quoi ?

- Parler aux serpents ? N'importe quoi ! Dennis, dis-lui, toi, qu'elle débloque complètement…

Pour toute réponse à cette demande désespérée, l'interpellé n'émit qu'un gémissement, et se dissimula derrière le dos de son amie. Comprenant alors qu'une fois de plus, les apparences et le monde entier étaient contre lui, Tom renonça à se justifier.

Posément, le visage farouche et la tête haute, il abandonna la partie, et ressortit de la caverne.

- Neville… Alors, si je comprends bien, il ne savait pas qu'il ne parlait plus notre langue ? interrogea Mimi, incapable de supporter le silence dans lequel Tom s'était réfugié.

- C'est possible… Il est arrivé la même chose à Harry Potter, en 2ème. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien… ça doit venir instinctivement, si tu as des prédispositions à parler fourchelang… C'est un truc que tu sais sans l'avoir appris…

- Ah oui, je me rappelle l'histoire avec Harry. Tout le monde l'a mis en quarantaine après… Et c'était à Poudlard !

- Alors que ça arrive à Tom en plein monde moldu, avec une peste qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de le traiter de démon… Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez de sa propre culpabilité, sans parler de la peur qu'il a dû avoir… Déjà leur voyage en barque qui a failli se finir au fond de la mer, puis les reptiles partout… Et cette Amy qui… qui…

Pour une fois, Neville fut le plus virulent, crachant sa colère contre les deux jeunes orphelins pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, et qui ne remarquaient pas combien leur camarade avait besoin de leur soutien.

Car Tom était encore tremblant de frayeur rétrospective, ainsi que d'incompréhension. Mais même à l'abri des regards, face à l'immensité de la mer, il ne laissait pas sa peine s'afficher sur son visage trop pâle. Trop fier pour s'autoriser à pleurer au risque d'être surpris, il extériorisait sa douleur en lançant rageusement des cailloux sur la barque que la marée emportait au loin.

- Si on rentrait, maintenant, Neville ? proposa soudain Mimi, pour qui cette solitude était insupportable. On sait comment ça s'est fini, de toutes façons : ils ont été retrouvés, et toute la faute de l'aventure est retombée sur Tom. Amy et Dennis ne se sont pas remis de leur peur, et Tom a été traité de fou…

- Justement… Tu veux pas lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours ?

- Mais Neville : ON NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE POUR LUI !!! Si on pouvait le prendre dans nos bras et le rassurer… lui dire qu'il n'est pas le démon qu'il croit… Mais il ne sait même pas qu'on est là. Non, c'est trop dur… Viens, on rentre !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Oups, je me suis un peu laissée emporter par mon élan... mais après lecture, ça ma plaît... peut-être qu'à quelques autres aussi, essayons.

Si y'a des réclamations, il existe une petite fenêtre portant les lettres r-e-v-i-e-w-s, sur laquelle on peut cliquer pour dire tout le mal de mes théories, n'est-il pas?

En attendant, bonne lecture aux courageux!

Chapitre VII

Ce dernier voyage dans les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor avait été celui de trop. Neville en ressortit nauséeux, comme en proie à une indigestion.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux deux « plongées » successives ; à cette dématérialisation de l'espace et du temps… Ou son malaise provenait de la perte de toutes ses certitudes concernant la personnalité de son ennemi ?

Après tout, durant toutes les scènes auxquelles il avait assistées, jamais il n'avait vu pointer la moindre cruauté dans l'attitude de Tom ! Tout ce qu'il avait observé était un petit enfant seul au monde, se débattant désespérément contre l'injustice et les préjugés des autres, tentant de survivre dans un monde inhospitalier…

Où était donc le démon décrit par tous ? Le gosse tyrannique, sadique et violent des récits ?

- Mimi… Je crois qu'il faut arrêter. C'est pas sain ce qu'on fait là, commença-t-il, ne sachant comment présenter la chose sans risquer une explosion de colère. Tom était trop… malheureux… Je ne crois pas que je supporterai encore un autre morceau de sa vie de cet acabit…

Seul, un long silence répondit à sa remarque. A tel point qu'il craignit un instant d'avoir parlé dans le vide, que la jeune fantôme ait déjà regagné ses toilettes.

Mais subitement, un profond soupir le rassura, et lui fit comprendre que son amie éprouvait les mêmes réticences que lui à retourner dans le passé.

- Tu as raison, Neville… C'est une vraie torture… En plus, tout ce qu'on fait là, c'est totalement inutile.

- Bon, alors on renverse tout ça ? proposa le garçon, soulagé de la savoir sur la même longueur d'onde.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il allait s'approcher du tonneau, afin de le vider de sa substance, lorsque les vapeurs nacrées qui s'en élevaient firent vaciller sa détermination.

- D'un autre côté, Mimi, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Tom lui-même qui a rempli la pensine. C'est lui qui a choisi les souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

- Et alors ? Ça n'empêche qu'il a été le gosse le plus malheureux de la terre…

- C'est un fait, mais il n'a pas été seulement ça. Réfléchis : quand il a fait le « ménage », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, il avait une seule idée en tête : tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de mener à bien son grand projet. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de cette partie de son passé pour devenir Lord Voldemort. Pour être le Mage Noir, il devait oublier tous les moments où il avait été en état de faiblesse.

- Comment ça ? J'arrive pas à capter, tu peux mettre des sous-titres à ton histoire ?

- T'es bouchée ? Je te dis que ce qu'on voit, c'est trompeur. Oui, il a eu des moments de grande solitude ! Rien n'a été inventé, il en a vraiment bavé…

- Ah ouais ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! C'était peut-être une goutte au milieu d'un océan de haine…

- Exact ! Tu percutes vite, quand tu veux !

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes tellement, mon petit Nevillou !

- C'est cela, oui, répliqua le garçon, en réprimant mal un sourire amusé. Mais bon, tu as quand même raison… C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on y retourne, qu'on voie grandir sa colère…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, mon chou !

- Non, pas ce soir. On y retournera demain, à la même heure que d'habitude, ça te va ?

- Ben, j'ai pas le choix ! Alors fais comme tu veux, moi, je t'attendrai… Allez, à demain.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Mimi se tenait devant l'amas de planches protégeant la pensine, lorsque Neville, enfin libéré de l'étude, arriva le lendemain au pas de course, la cravate en bataille.

- Voilà, ça y est ! J'ai cru que la journée ne finirait jamais. Alors, on va où, maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi le maître ! Touille, et on verra bien. Ça nous a pas mal réussi jusque là, non ?

Même si cette réflexion ne traduisait pas vraiment ses pensées, Neville n'eut pas l'envie de contredire son amie. Avec un grand soupir, il plongea sa baguette magique dans le liquide bleu, et se laissa emporter dans un autre lieu, en une époque lointaine.

- Allons bon ! Où c'est qu'on est arrivés, maintenant ? s'exclama-t-il, en considérant avec effroi le long couloir sombre et froid, uniquement éclairé d'une torche placée dans un support en fer forgé. Rassure-moi, c'est pas le cachot de l'orphelinat ! Je t'avertis, si c'est ça, je repars tout de suite !

- Non, c'est pas l'orphelinat ! On est à Poudlard… Dans les quartiers des Serpentard !

En effet, en se retournant, le garçon put apercevoir l'écusson de l'illustre maison sur la porte de la chambre du préfet.

- Eh ben, on a fait un sacré bond dans le temps ! Il est déjà préfet ! s'exclama Mimi, soudain survoltée. Tu verras comme il était beau ! A tomber parterre…

Neville avait encore en tête l'image du petit garçon grave et solitaire, au crâne rasé, dont le regard doré semblait perpétuellement à l'affût de quelque chose, d'une attention ou d'une victime sur laquelle il pourrait se jeter. Aussi, devant le jeune homme svelte et élancé, au visage d'ange auréolé de boucles foncées, il eut un mouvement de recul.

Même si ses traits harmonieux, sa pâleur et le sourire laissant apparaître ses dents mal disposées, donnaient à Tom une beauté presque immatérielle, quelque chose dans sa posture, dans sa façon de toiser les 5 élèves agglutinés autour de lui, était inquiétant. Tout dans ce charme attirant annonçait cette facette sombre qui avait commencé à le ronger.

Mimi par contre, ne sembla pas ressentir cette menace latente. Subjuguée par ce retour dans ses propres souvenirs, elle avait retrouvé l'ardeur et la spontanéité de ses 11 ans. Sans complexe, elle tournoyait autour de l'élu de son cœur en détaillant chacun de ses traits, en l'admirant comme une œuvre d'art, tout en poussant force cris et autres exclamations enthousiastes.

- Mimi, un peu de tenue, voyons ! protesta Neville, plus par dérision que par réelle contrariété. Tu veux bien le laisser tranquille, ce pauvre Tom ? D'ailleurs, je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves…

- Mais tu vois pas ? Tu peux imaginer : il y a 50 ans que je ne l'ai plus vu, et il est là, devant moi, plus beau que dans mes rêves ! riposta l'adolescente, incapable de comprendre l'ironie cachée dans la remise à l'ordre de son camarade.

- Oh là, on se calme, Mademoiselle ! On n'est pas là pour se rincer l'œil ! Dis-moi, qui sont les cinq garçons avec lui ?

- Eux ? Je sais pas… Ce sont des idiots… répliqua Mimi, vexée par leur échange.

- Mimi, s'il te plaît…

- Bon, d'accord. Il y a les frères Winslow : Eric, le blond, et Franck, le noiraud. A côté, c'est Justin Evans. Lui, là-bas, c'est Vince Parker, et devant nous, c'est ce cher Rupert McNichols…un vrai crétin, celui-là, et méchant en plus ! D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous de parfaits représentants de la maison Serpentard… Tiens, écoute-les, tu vois que je ne te raconte pas de blague !

Retrouvant son calme et son sérieux, la jeune fille délaissa l'observation de son héros, pour se placer derrière Neville, comme pour se protéger des paroles pleines de fiel de la troupe, qui s'avançait dans leur direction.

- Dites, vous avez vu les nouveaux ? Misère, et c'est ça qui est destiné à devenir l'élite de la société ! Toutes les années y'a des cas, mais là, on bat tous les records ! se plaignait celui qui avait été présenté comme étant le moins sympathique. Eh les mecs, si on leur préparait un cadeau de bienvenue ?

- Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur faire ? répliqua Tom d'une voix glacée.

- Si on ensorcelait leur balai ? Ils ont leur première leçon de vol demain… ça serait drôle de les voir faire du rase-mottes.

- Ou des sauts de puce autour de la cour ! suggéra le dénommé Eric, déjà réjoui à l'idée du spectacle.

- Ouais !!! Vous imaginez la Binoclarde du train secouée comme un prunier ?

Malgré les protestations de Mimi, qui s'était sentie visée à peine les « phénomènes » de première évoqués, Neville et son amie ne purent faire autre chose que de suivre la petite troupe jusqu'au vestiaire de la cour d'entraînement, où les balais neufs des élèves de première année attendaient patiemment leur baptême de l'air.

- Alors, c'était ça ! s'exclama soudain la jeune fantôme, avec dans le regard la lueur satisfaite d'Hercule Poirot découvrant la solution d'une énigme.

- Pourquoi, ils ont fait quoi ?

- Oh, rien de vraiment méchant… Il y a eu des problèmes de pilotage. Mais heureusement, personne n'a été blessé.

L'incident paraissait l'avoir beaucoup amusée, à la grande surprise de Neville, qui ne comprit pas une telle gaîté après avoir subi la méchanceté des garçons.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille, lorsqu'il lui en fit la remarque. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir été épargnée… comme quelques autres. Je t'assure, c'était comique : ils volaient dans tous les sens, et le professeur, au milieu, qui essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça… Personne n'a jamais vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé… du moins officiellement. Je ne savais pas que Tom était dans le coup. En fait, je ne savais pas que les balais avaient été ensorcelés…

- Ouais. Mais y'a quelque chose qui cloche, dans cette histoire, reprit Neville, plongé dans l'observation de la cérémonie d'enchantement présidée par Tom. Ils ont fait un sort collectif… Comment tu as pu échapper à l'humiliation générale ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'était juste un coup de chance…

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, avant de recevoir une réponse à sa question.

A peine le rituel terminé, les garnements quittèrent la salle en ricanant, satisfaits de leur mauvais tour. Seul, Tom resta en arrière, occupé à nouer le lacet de l'un de ses godillots.

Du moins, ce fut visiblement ce qu'il voulut faire croire à tous. Car, dès la porte refermée il se redressa et, avec les mêmes précautions qu'il avait eues lorsqu'il avait tenté de créer un doudou pour apaiser le chagrin de son voisin de lit, il se saisit d'un balai.

- Ça alors ! Mais c'est le mien ! sursauta Mimi, en reconnaissant la plaque distinctive posé sur le manche. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On dirait…

- Mais oui, il est en train de le désenvoûter ! Dis, tu lui avais fait quoi, dans le train ? C'est lui qui était ensorcelé, à mon humble avis… Mince alors, Tom Jedusor pris en flagrant délit de bonté !

- Oh, Neville ! Tu n'es qu'un gros vilain ! protesta Mimi d'une voix mal assurée. Allez, maintenant, avoue, dis-le que j'avais raison, qu'il était gentil avec moi !

Plus par jeu, pour détendre l'atmosphère et permettre à sa camarade de cacher son émotion derrière une impatience plus naturelle, il fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'avouer vaincu et de demander pardon pour ses doutes.

- Excuses acceptées ! D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je sais que tu ne me prends plus pour une menteuse ! Mais trêve de discussions… Regarde mon Tom, comme il est adorable quand il a peur de se faire prendre…

- Y'a pas de doute, il t'a à la bonne… Mais il ne veut vraiment pas que ça se sache… Malin l'idée de prendre quelques balais pour noyer le tien !

- Eh oui, c'est comme ça quand on a passé sa vie à se faire chambrer, on apprend à garder ses élans pour soi… Tu en sais quelque chose, non ?

Neville ne répondit pas. Saisi par l'analyse de son amie, il ressentit à nouveau ce malaise qui avait été le sien la veille, en quittant un Tom effrayé par ses pouvoirs, et blessé par le rejet de ses camarades.

Et subitement, il comprit

Il sut pourquoi il était si concerné par l'histoire qui défilait devant lui par épisodes, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il avait tant de plaisir à retrouver Mimi Geignarde.

Même si tout semblait les séparer, tous trois étaient pareils. Il avaient au fond d'eux la même blessure… celle de ceux qui ne sont pas fondus dans le moule et qui, à cause de cette différence, subissent railleries et rejet. Ce qu'il découvrait dans l'enfant, puis l'adolescent évoluant devant lui, était ses propres cauchemars, ses souvenirs de petit garçon souffrant de l'état de ses parents, d'être un « fils de cinglés » comme certains, en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, se faisaient traiter de « fils de Boche »…

Quant à Mimi ? Comment ne pas se sentir proche de celle qui avait traduit dans son journal intime ce qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé ?

Oui, sans aucun effort, il pouvait comprendre ses « collègues ». Il imaginait sans peine l'attachement que Mimi avait développée pour ce jeune homme qui jouait les anges gardiens invisibles, avec lequel elle partageait une cachette secrète et des moments d'échanges amicaux.

Et plus inquiétant, il réussissait à se mettre à la place de Tom. Lui-même, malgré le soutien de sa grand-mère, avait si souvent eu des pensées revanchardes, des rêves de puissance, souhaité écraser tous ceux qui s'étaient moqué de lui… Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait dû subir tout ce que Tom avait enduré ? S'il s'était retrouvé sans aucun confident, terrifié par ses aptitudes particulières, et face au mépris des autres ?

Soudain, cette peur qu'il imaginait chez Tom l'assaillit, faisant couler de la sueur froide le long de son épine dorsale. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir. Arrêter d'essayer de comprendre les motivations de son ennemi ! Cela allait finir par le rendre fou… ou pire, le faire devenir un Mangemort… par solidarité…

- Mimi, viens, on se tire !

Il eut de la peine à reconnaître dans son ton impatienté le Neville doux et effacé qui n'osait pas imposer sa volonté, même la plus légitime. Et pourtant, l'image de son avant-bras orné de l'horrible marque des Ténèbres l'avait assez terrifié pour réclamer un retour immédiat à Poudlard.

- Dis, maintenant qu'on s'en est sortis, si tu m'expliquais ? ordonna Mimi, en retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur traditionnelle. Je comprends plus rien… Déjà Tom qui m'évite une catastrophe, et maintenant toi qui pètes les plombs ! Et d'abords, pourquoi il a jeté ce souvenir avec les autres ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec le reste… Au contraire, c'était une bonne période pour lui : tout le monde avait l'air de l'admirer, de vouloir être son ami…

- Mais tu es vraiment naïve, ma parole ! Qui c'est qui est en cause, là ?

- Ben… Tom.

- Tom, bien sûr ! Et qui d'autre encore ?

- Euh, à part les cinq idiots…

- TOI, banane !

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? En regroupant tout ce qu'on sait de lui, ce qu'on a déjà vu, et ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal, c'est limpide pourtant ! Dis, dans le train, tu lui as dit ou fait quelque chose, pour qu'il ait de la sympathie pour toi à ce point ?

- Neville, je t'ai déjà répondu ! Il n'y a rien eu de spécial. Il a pris ma valise, et il m'a conduite dans le compartiment.

- Ouais, je sais ça… Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus ? Je ne sais pas, un sourire, un bisou…

- Ben non… A moins que tu ne veuilles parler de … Mais non, c'était rien… Y'avait du monde plein les couloirs, il marchait trop vite… Je lui ai juste pris la main pour pas me faire distancer… c'est tout ! Mais tu veux en arriver où ? Quel rapport il y a avec… ?

Bien qu'il ait été encore sous le choc de la découverte des points communs qu'il partageait avec Tom, Neville ressentit le besoin d'expliquer à voix haute les actions du garçon, comme si le fait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de voir allait l'aider à le relativiser, à l'éloigner du domaine de ses émotions. Aussi, posément, il s'assit sur la carcasse de la barque, témoin des confessions des deux camarades, et commença à parler, le regard perdu dans l'eau du lac.

- Tu vois, Mimi, tu avais raison. Tom était ton ami. A sa manière, il t'aimait et il veillait sur toi…

- Merci pour cette analyse, docteur Freud, mais on le sait déjà depuis longtemps…

- Ecoute, tu voulais savoir ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, avec ton balai ? Tu te rends compte que tu étais la seule qui n'avait jamais montré aucune crainte devant lui ? Y'a qu'à regarder tous les gosses qui l'entouraient à chacune de nos visites, ils avaient tous peur ! Même les cinq crétins n'étaient pas naturels avec lui… Tu as remarqué qu'ils se tenaient à bonne distance, et qu'il n'en a pas un qui a bougé tant qu'il n'avait pas donné son accord pour la farce ? Alors que toi, dès le début, tu lui as causé, tu lui as souri… tu lui as même offert des biscuits… A mon avis, c'était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait… Et en plus, tu n'attendais rien de lui, et…

- Ouais, bon, abrège… Tu sais bien que je l'aimais… C'était une sorte d'intérêt, non ?

- Pas comme je l'entends. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté tout ce que tu lui as apporté…

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Alors ? Ben ça veut dire qu'on avait tout faux depuis le début, que c'est le vrai Tom Jedusor qui se tient là, dans le tonneau. Quand il t'a perdue, ou plutôt qu'il t'a tuée, il n'a pas supporté l'idée de te perdre. Il avait baissé sa garde, il s'était laissé apprivoiser, et il avait tout détruit… Il s'est juré de ne plus jamais revivre ça, c'est pour ça qu'il a «suicidé » le Tom qui s'était révélé avec toi, et il a gardé seulement le Mage Noir que tout le monde craignait, celui que son père adoptif a décrit quand il l'a rendu…

- Et tu veux en arriver où avec ta brillante analyse ?

- Tout bêtement qu'il n'a rien prémédité du tout ! Une fois le Tom sensible écarté, Voldemort n'a plus eu aucune limite ! Comme il n'a gardé que le pire de sa personnalité, il n'avait plus le jugement nécessaire pour prendre conscience de son inhumanité grandissante.

- Alors ça veut dire que si je n'avais pas été chialer dans les toilettes, y'aurait jamais eu la guerre… Tout ça, c'est de ma faute !

Désespérée, Mimi ne laissa pas le temps à Neville de la rassurer. Avec un cri déchirant, elle plongea dans le lac, alors que son ami restait sur la berge, les genoux tremblants, le cœur battant, l'esprit soudain hanté par l'image de ses parents prenant le thé avec un couple plus âgé, un homme au regard doré empreint de bonté, posé affectueusement sur une petite femme rondelette au rire communicatif.

- Ben mon vieux Neville, ça va mal. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, tu finiras par perdre la boule, si tu continues à gamberger…


	8. Chapter 8

Eh ben voilà... juste avant les vacances, il était temps de terminer ma fic. J'espère qu'elle aura plu à certains. Quant aux autres, on essaiera de faire mieux la prochaine fois... Merci en tous cas de tout coeur à ceux qui ont eu la patience de la lire jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Chapitre VIII

- … Joyeux anniversaire, Mimi… Joyeux anniversaire !!!

Neville y était allé au culot. Après un hiver passé à lui adresser un petit coucou discret en passant devant la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il avait eu envie de montrer à Mimi l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle en célébrant son anniversaire. Aussi, sans même vérifier si elle était présente dans son antre, il avait poussé la porte du pied tout en portant à deux mains un gâteau au chocolat surmonté de 11 bougies allumées, et en chantant à tue-tête.

Surprise en pleine rêverie, Mimi eut le réflexe de plonger dans un lavabo, avant de réaliser que son visiteur intempestif était venu pour elle.

- Ça alors ! Neville ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mise en scène ?

Visiblement, le calendrier et la notion du temps ne faisaient pas partie de ses préoccupations principales. Aussi, quelque peu déstabilisé, le garçon regarda le gâteau avec une grimace, avant de le brandir fièrement en direction de Mimi.

- Ben… on est le premier mars… Tu m'avais dit que c'était ton anniversaire, non ? Tiens, regarde, je t'ai mis onze bougies… ça correspond avec ton… enfin… tes… euh… tes boutons…

Conscient de risquer de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fantôme avec sa déclaration maladroite, Neville accompagna son explication d'un sourire charmeur, qui désamorça instantanément l'irritation perceptible dans la moue de Mimi.

- Oh, mon Nevillou, tu es trop chou ! s'écria-t-elle en retrouvant toute son énergie. Depuis que je suis ici, tu es le premier à penser à moi à ce point… ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus fêté mon anniversaire ! Même celui de mort, je ne le fête pas.

- Ben alors profites-en, coupa Neville, dont le sourire avait pali devant l'émotion de son amie. Vas-y, fait un vœu, et souffle les bougies.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il y a ce rituel. Alors, allons-y… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir ? Ah oui, j'y suis…

Subitement euphorique, Mimi ferma les yeux, avant de passer à travers la tourte de manière à créer un courant d'air assez puissant pour éteindre les onze flammes.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait comme vœu ?

- Euh, il ne faut pas que ça reste secret pour que ça se réalise ? hasarda le garçon, peu enclin à connaître les désirs les plus intimes d'un revenant de 11 ans.

- Ben, il paraît, mais comme tu es le seul à pouvoir l'exaucer, il faut bien que je te le dise.

- Allons bon, en voilà une bonne ! Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour son altesse ?

Sans relever l'ironie contenue dans le ton, Mimi se fit câline, et tenta de charmer son interlocuteur par des battements de cils et un regard langoureux.

- S'il te plaît, mon Nevillou. C'est mon anniversaire. Tu veux bien retourner à la pensine ?

- Oh, Mimi, on avait dit qu'on n'y retournerait plus… ça ne nous a amenés à rien du tout !

- Je t'en prie… Juste une fois… une toute petite fois. Rien qu'un petit voyage.

- Et ça serait pour aller voir quoi ? Si c'est Tom que tu veux, je peux fixer une photo de lui sur la porte des toilettes.

- Quoi ? Tu serais prêt à aller voler celle de la salle des trophées pour moi ?

- Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour vous, votre altesse…

Malgré la révérence et le clin d'œil complice, Neville avait perdu son envie de plaisanter. Il avait mis des semaines à reformer dans son esprit l'image de Voldemort telle qu'il l'avait avant de se lancer dans l'aventure, et il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dans le monde perturbant d'un jeune homme pareil à n'importe quel autre.

Et pourtant, il donna rendez-vous à Mimi le lendemain, devant le tonneau dissimulé sous un amas de planches. Fidèle à sa promesse, il était décidé à retrouver n'importe quel souvenir, sauf celui du jour de l'anniversaire de Tom.

- Pourquoi pas ? minauda la jeune fille, lorsqu'il lui posa sa condition. Pourtant c'était le moment le plus génial de toute cette année…

- Justement, il faut le garder pour toi… Tu risques d'être déçue, si les images que Tom en a gardées ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiennes.

- Peut-être… Mais on ne le saura jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ça que je veux voir. Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais revivre… enfin, c'est une façon de parler, disons plutôt « remourir ».

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on retourne au jour où il a ouvert la chambre des secrets ?

- Ben, on ne peut pas dire que j'en aie gardé un souvenir impérissable, expliqua-t-elle, en mimant les guillemets ajoutés au qualificatif pour bien en relever l'ironie. En fait, je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé, après avoir vu les yeux jaunes. J'aimerais bien voir la réaction de Tom, quand il a compris ce qu'il avait fait… S'te plaît, Nevillou, accepte… Et après, tu pourras tout détruire, c'est promis.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent plongea sa baguette magique dans les souvenirs de son pire ennemi, à la recherche de la scène désirée par Mimi pour son anniversaire.

- Ça alors, c'est moi cette chose échevelée qui sort des toilettes ?! s'exclama la jeune fille, lorsque leur chute les déposa dans son antre au moment où Tom était en train d'appeler le Basilic. J'avais oublié combien je pouvais être moche ! Elles avaient quand même raison, Olive et les autres, il faut bien l'avouer. Vois-tu, Neville, c'est une des seules choses que je ne regrette pas, en tant que fantôme : je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir, et mon teint pâle peut se confondre avec les murs, ça n'agresse plus le regard des autres…

A quoi bon relever cette remarque d'une lucidité désarmante, alors que devant leurs yeux, le serpent gigantesque approchait lentement de Tom en courbant la tête en signe de soumission.

Sans surprise, Neville constata que le futur Mage Noir n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent angélique et attendrissant qui avait conjuré le sort placé sur le balai de Mimi. Tout dans sa posture, dans son expression, dans l'aura qui l'enveloppait, et même sa voix pendant qu'il parlait fourchelang, était menaçant, inspirait la crainte et glaçait le sang.

Trop absorbé pas sa conversation avec le reptile, il n'avait pas entendu la Mimi d'alors lui ordonner de quitter les lieux réservés aux filles. Ce ne fut que lorsque le monstre détourna son attention de son maître que celui-ci remarqua la présence de son amie.

Immédiatement, l'horreur s'afficha sur ses traits émaciés. Une peur pure, totale, impossible à réprimer, agrandit ses yeux en amandes, éclairant ses prunelles dorées d'étincelles grenat.

Et soudain, l'explosion se produisit. Sortant de l'état de pétrification dans lequel l'irruption de Mimi l'avait plongé, Tom hurla à s'en faire éclater les poumons « Mimi, non ! Referme cette porte !!! », avant de s'adresser au reptile avec autant de force.

Mais le mal était fait. Malgré le retour immédiat du Basilic dans le conduit des lavabos, l'irréparable s'était produit. Mimi gisait sur le sol, sans vie, avec sur le visage une expression de surprise totale.

- Eh ben, même la mort ne m'a pas arrangée, murmura la jeune fantôme, en tournoyant autour de son corps. Neville, rassure-moi, je ne ressemble plus à ça ! Non mais, regarde-moi ce gros tas ! Et cette tache sur mon gilet… dis-moi qu'elle n'y est plus !

- Ben… euh… Regarde plutôt Tom. C'est plus intéressant, répliqua l'interpellé, perturbé par cette réaction d'une macabre ironie.

- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas bien de mentir… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Tom ?

- Tu ne le vois pas ? Il essaye de te réveiller.

En effet, il avait commencé à secouer doucement l'épaule de la morte, tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux épars. Mais, voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps de la défunte et la dévisagea en silence durant quelques secondes. Puis, délicatement, toujours sans un mot, il enroula ses doigts autour de la main inerte, et la souleva jusqu'à sa joue, à la recherche d'une ultime caresse.

Lorsque le bras retomba mollement sur la poitrine immobile, Tom sembla vraiment réaliser la situation. Lentement, il remit alors de l'ordre dans la tenue de Mimi, et se redressa.

Tout au long de la scène, Tom était resté de marbre. Son visage n'avait trahi aucune émotion durant tout le temps où il s'était penché sur son amie. Et ce fut ce qui rendit plus tragique encore le dernier regard qu'il adressa à la défunte, au moment de sortir de la pièce.

Subitement, toute la misère, le malheur endurés depuis bien avant sa naissance, semblèrent s'abattre sur lui. Le masque impassible se brisa pour dévoiler une détresse immense, la même qui avait été la sienne dans la caverne, lorsque les deux orphelins avaient exprimé leur peur de lui.

Et soudain une larme, une seule petite goutte salée, franchit la barrière de cils, et roula lentement sur sa joue trop pâle, sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour l'essuyer.

Cette faiblesse ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps pour l'entrée du passage de la chambre des secrets de se refermer dans un grincement de métal rouillé.

Ce fut l'aboutissement, la fin logique de tout ce à quoi Neville et Mimi avaient assisté depuis le début de leur exploration. Plus que le Basilic, la chambre des secrets engloutit la sensibilité de Tom, tout ce qui faisait de lui un garçon presque pareil aux autres.

Au moment même où la larme termina sa route sur le nœud de sa cravate, Voldemort se dressa devant les deux voyageurs effrayés. La haine anima son regard doré, transpira de tout son être, enlaidissant son si beau visage. Même sa voix fut pareille à du venin, acide, hautaine, méprisante, lorsqu'il déclara avec force « Plus jamais ça », en guise d'oraison funèbre.

Le reptile qu'il était devenu se tourna alors, et s'enfuit en éclatant d'un rire lugubre, qui résonna longtemps dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.

Jamais Neville n'aurait imaginé voir Mimi aussi effondrée. Ses larmes et ses lamentations n'avaient rien de comparable avec les scènes qui avaient rendues infréquentables les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage. Sa douleur était terrible, sincère, d'une dignité absolue. Son sort n'était pas en cause, son enveloppe charnelle ne l'intéressait plus depuis qu'elle en avait détaillé l'aspect. Par contre, la perte de son ami, la mort du premier et dernier garçon de qui elle avait tenu la main, l'avait anéantie.

Agenouillée devant la porte close, elle pleura silencieusement, et resta immobile dans sa position longtemps encore après avoir quitté le souvenir de Tom.

Lorsque les deux adolescents reprirent pieds dans leur univers, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui les attendait, paisiblement assis sur le tas de planches posé à côté du tonneau.

- Alors, mes enfants, vous avez trouvé les réponses à vos questions ? interrogea-t-il, en promenant son regard pétillant de vie sur les visages défaits des deux voyageurs. Pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'âme humaine peut être perturbant, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Londubat !

- Eh bien… oui… en effet, répliqua Neville, pris en faute. Mais que… qui… comment vous… ?

- Fermez la bouche, Monsieur Londubat, les mouches risqueraient de la prendre pour une salle de bal, interrompit malicieusement le directeur de Poudlard, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus grave. Croyez-vous réellement que la pensine de Tom Jedusor avait pu échapper à la vigilance du plus grand sorcier de l'école ? Voyons !

L'idée paraissait stupide, en effet. Assez pour inciter le garçon à ne pas épiloguer.

- Vous avez aussi visité ? s'enquit-il pourtant, comprenant que son compagnon attendait l'opportunité de parler de ce que contenait le tonneau.

- Tout bon général vous apprendra que pour vaincre un ennemi, il faut le connaître. Alors oui, Neville, j'ai eu la curiosité de me pencher sur les souvenirs de Tom. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous attendre. Ce que renferme la pensine est très lourd… trop pour des enfants de votre âge. Même si vous êtes deux, je crois que vous avez besoin d'un adulte pour parler de ce que vous avez vu…

- Non, Professeur ! protesta Mimi, enfin sortie de sa torpeur. Qu'avons-nous besoin de vous interroger au sujet de Tom ? L'histoire est finie. Voldemort a gagné, mon Tom est mort…

Hurlant de désespoir, la jeune fille plongea dans le lac, sous le regard interloqué de Neville et compréhensif du professeur Dumbledore.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Neville. Mimi Geignarde va rapidement retrouver son état normal, rassura le professeur en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Dans quelques jours, Rusard va de nouveau venir se plaindre de l'état des toilettes du 2ème étage. Un fantôme ne se laisse jamais longtemps perturber par ses émotions… Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de rentrer à notre tour ? La pluie ne devrait plus tarder…

- Dites, Professeur… Vous croyez que Tom serait devenu Voldemort si le Basilic n'avait pas tué Mimi ? Il m'a paru vraiment affecté par ce qui est arrivé à Mimi…

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils marchaient en silence sur le sentier de terre, et que Neville hésitait à poser la question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait vu la larme rouler sur la joue du Mage Noir. Et il fallut encore quelques mètres effectués d'un pas pensif, pour que le Professeur Dumbledore daigne répondre d'un ton sentencieux.

- Il est vain d'essayer de savoir si l'histoire aurait été différente avec ou sans cet événement. Ce qui est fait est fait… Mais si vous cherchez ma conviction profonde, j'imagine que la guerre aurait commencé beaucoup plus tôt s'il n'avait pas rencontré Mimi. Croyez-moi, j'ai visité tous les souvenirs contenus dans la pensine, et la relation que Tom a nouée avec votre jeune amie était totalement extraordinaire, et n'avait jamais eu son pareil au cours de la vie du garçon…

A sa grande surprise, Neville se sentit soulagé d'entendre que l'affection que Mimi éprouvait pour son Tom était réciproque, qu'elle n'avait pas été victime d'un mirage né au milieu de sa solitude.

- Il faudra le lui dire, cela va lui faire plaisir.

- Je vous laisse le loisir de vous en charger, riposta Dumbledore, en adressant un clin d'œil malicieux à son compagnon. Mais pour en revenir à l'état d'esprit de Tom, j'ai eu la surprise de le voir lutter contre son penchant maléfique. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas été sur le point d'enterrer le fruit de ses recherches concernant sa famille ! Après chaque tête à tête, il enfouissait tout son matériel au fond de son coffre. Mais ses bonnes résolutions disparaissaient le lendemain, quand il voyait que rien n'avait changé dans son quotidien…

- Oui, je crois que je comprends…

- Il y a des blessures que même la meilleure magie ne peut cicatriser complètement, Monsieur Londubat. Et c'est pour cela que je suis convaincu que, Mimi ou pas, Tom Jedusor aurait fini par se laisser détruire par la haine.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Hélas, vos parents auraient tôt ou tard, dû payer leur courage au prix fort… C'est là votre triste destin, Neville, tout comme c'est celui de votre ami Potter.

Neville ne répondit rien. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se laissa distancer par le professeur.

La boucle était bouclée. Il avait obtenu tous les renseignements qu'il avait cherchés, en ouvrant la partie intime du journal de Mimi.

Qu'avait-il gagné au cours de ses escapades ? Des cauchemars, une pitié malsaine, des images dérangeantes… et une amie.

Oui, c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait garder de cette aventure : une amie. Plus encore, une confidente, avec laquelle il avait partagé bien des disputes, mais aussi quelques éclats de rire, et une complicité qui l'aiderait désormais à surmonter les mauvais moments de sa scolarité…

Mais plus que tout, il était persuadé que si Harry Potter avait raison en annonçant le retour de Voldemort, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à utiliser absolument toutes les armes en sa possession pour abattre son ennemi.

Car il savait désormais que le Mage Noir n'avait plus aucune trace d'humanité en lui, que ce qui faisait de lui un Homme avait disparu, s'était évaporé en laissant une trace blanche de sel sur sa joue, devant le corps sans vie d'une enfant innocente et pleine d'amour pour lui.

Fin


End file.
